The Pair Lost
by Nightmare Aik
Summary: Tak had it good. She had friends and the ability to be a great invader.When she met Mar all seemed right. When she starts to get bad visions and dreams she ignores the advice given to her. Tak makes the decision to stay, but will she regret that choice???
1. So we meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez or anything to do with Invader Zim. Also Mar is my fan character for like, forever. Just so ya know.  
  
So we meet.  
  
They laid there looking up at the stars, side by side. Tak was only a day older then Tenn and they instantly clicked.  
  
Tak didn't like anyone else who was born on the same day as her but when she accidentally walked into Tenn and sent her flying down the hallway she knew she liked her. Tak and Tenn were firm friends by that afternoon. They stayed best friends for a long time. It was five years later when they started Pre School and they were still best friends. They sat next to each other and always got moaned at for talking. They learnt how to read and write and other basic things. Tak, Tenn and a girl called Zee were the smartest in their class. Every time they went up a year the work got harder but Tak and Tenn were still at the top and still best friends. The only thing that spoiled being at the top of the class was Zee who was also at the top still.  
  
When they finished the four years of Pre School they had a year to waste before going to junior school. After the years wait they started junior school. They learnt all the necessary information like how to use various programs on various computers, make and use gadgets and how to maintenance a Voot Runner and later on learn how to pilot one. When it came to pairs they always worked as a good team. At the top of their class five years later Tak and Tenn left school with top grades and all the skill needed for now. Now they had 13 months to decide whether to go on to College for jobs like communications officer or maintenance crew, or they could sign up for military school to become soldiers and maybe one day if they wanted to go further, become an invader.  
  
Tak and Tenn knew what they wanted so they signed up for military school straightaway to make sure that they got their places next year. With their star grades they were sure to get in, but would they pass the physical entrance exam? Only time would tell.  
  
Three months later it was their time to shine at the physical exam. Tak and Tenn had been training hard to pass this exam, going to the gym every day for at least two hours working hard. They were doing fitness for obvious reasons, and lifted weights to get their strength up. They also took part in target practise every Tuesday afternoon. There wasn't going to be anything to let them down. And when they took their exam they were as confident as ever.  
  
" Right! I want you all to get into teams of three. Got it? Three to a team." The instructor shouted as he held up his two fingers and his thumb emphasising the point of three like they were small children. Which they weren't. Everyone stared around looking at everyone else trying to find a team. Tak and Tenn had each other so they only needed one more Irken.  
  
"Don't let Zee on the team got it Tenn?" Tenn nodded to Tak in agreement, they hated Zee and didn't want her on their team. She'd only mess things up. Tak looked around, her head moved from left to right slowly catching everyone in her sight then her head shot back to the left as she saw someone approaching her and Tenn. Tak just stared at him unknowingly, Tenn looked at her friend not knowing what she was looking at. Tak snapped herself out of her dream world just as he reached them.  
  
"Hey my names Mar. can I be on your team?" he looked at Tak. He was so unusual, his antennae were long, black and laid flat against his head with the little kick at the end of them pointing to the ground, but they seemed to have a hint of midnight blue in amongst the black. He was so relaxed. And his eyes, what amazing eyes, they were unlike any Irken eyes Tak had ever seen. They were clear sky blue, so clear and glossy. As if they could be icy and cold one minute and the next be warm and loving. Such strange, lovely eyes.  
  
"Sure" Tak ushered in a shy whisper. Then Tak stepped forward once again claiming her cool.  
  
"Team one sir! Tak, Tenn and Mar sir!" Tak saluted as she said the words, the instructor merely nodded in agreement and mentioned with his hand for them to wait for the others. In the end everyone was in a team and things got started.  
  
All of Tak and Tenn's hard work had paid off and Mar was really fit and healthy as well.  
  
Tak couldn't help but stare at him whilst he completed his five minutes of sit-ups, he told the instructor he needed to have his feet held down, and when the instructor agreed Mar picked Tak for the job. Tak blushed as Mar sat up and gave her a wink before going down again, what was this feeling? Tak didn't know but she wished she did. Tak let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. Tenn looked over from her sit-ups and she too wondered what Tak was feeling, Tak had never acted like this before so Tenn was just as confused. After a whole days work of physical torture it was all over. They could go to a restaurant or a café and eat or go home and get some well- earned rest. Tenn wanted to get some rest so she went back to her and Tak's apartment, Tak however wanted to go back to the gym and do some warm-down exercises on her own. Tenn thought she was crazy but she gave up long ago in trying to change Tak's mind.  
  
At the gym Tak was doing some simple bends and stretches to get her muscles used to not running for half an hour non stop. Her legs were apart and she was bending down to touch her right foot with her left hand then she slowly came back up and touched her left foot with her right hand taking five second breaks between each one. The radio hummed in the background. She repeated this several times and it was working because she could feel her muscles starting to relax.  
  
The gym was empty by the time Tak got there so she could do whatever she wanted; she doubted anyone would be coming in at this time anyway. She was wrong. She stood there and took some deep breaths and then she put her hands together, interlocking fingers and then she moved her hands inwards and pushed out stretching her arms. She dropped her arms and started to count with her eyes closed for ten seconds, and then she repeated it all over again. On her second rest period she stood there breathing softly when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she spun around but no one was there. Then all of a sudden someone grabbed her around her waist and picked her up.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Get off me!" Tak screamed as her antennae shot straight up and she kicked the air, then the person put her down and turnt her around so she was facing him  
  
"Shhhhhhh" he said softly and placed a soft finger on her lips. It was Mar, he moved his finger away from Tak's lip and smiled the sweetest of smiles as he cocked his head to the side, Tak blushed and turnt away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" quietly asked Tak still embarrassed.  
  
"Well I came to see you. Is that so wrong Tak?" he whispered softly as he spoke her name. Slowly he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Tak's eyes lowered shut slightly as she started to relax, her antennae dropping as well. She then cocked her to the side and looked back at him.  
  
"And why do you want to see, me?" She asked in a soft playful voice and she raised her arm and ran her finger up his neck and flicking off as she reached his chin.  
  
"Ohh I need a reason do I? Well let's see." Mar grabbed her arm and stepped backwards, then he pulled her in and just as he planned Tak spun round as he did so, they were now face to face. "You wanted me to do that didn't you?"  
  
"Do what?" Mar played Mr oblivious  
  
"Spin! You wanted me to spin into you"  
  
"Well actually now that you mention it.I did"  
  
"And just why are you interested in a girl like me? Isn't Zee more your style?"  
  
"Nah everyone likes them. I wouldn't stand a chance"  
  
"With looks like yours I'd say you stand a chance."  
  
"Well with looks like yours I'd say the guys should prefer you over Zee!"  
  
"No way! Im like a skank compared to her, she's a pretty-girl and every guy loves her."  
  
"Well maybe I like skanks!" Mar smiled, as he knew that would get Tak.  
  
"What? You.ha.how dare you!" and with that Tak punched him in the face. He fell back a few steps and then looked at her  
  
"You called yourself a skank first, not me." Mar smiled with the 'I told you so' look on his face. Tak realised he was right.  
  
"Yeah. umm, well.that.I.I.oh go away." Tak waved over to the door and turnt her back on him.  
  
"Only if you come with me, I'll take you home." And as Tak spun round about to say something Mar scooped her up in his arms and ran out the gym with Tak.  
  
"MAAAAARRR! PUT ME DOWN!" Tak screamed as they ran into the distance. 


	2. Love, friendship and playful pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez or anything to do with Invader Zim.  
  
  
  
Love, Friendship and playful pain.  
  
They sat quietly on top of the hill under a tree on a large red blanket. It was sunrise and the orange and red sky with thick black storm clouds illuminated by the sun looked simply amazing to say the least. On top the hill sat two Irkens silhouetted by the sun in front of them and the tree above them. It was a male and a female Irken, you could tell by the antennae. They sat beside each other, the female was resting her head on the males shoulder with her large eyes peacefully closed, she was so relaxed and peaceful. The male had his arm around the female softly hugging her and holding her close. The male then started to run his finger gently up and down her back dipping and rising to the shape of her body. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she questioned with a pleased look on her face, gazing into his pale shiny blue eyes. His antennae rose at the question and he turned to look at her.  
  
"Not much. Want me to stop?"  
  
"Maybe. But if I don't tell you how you gonna work it out?" He looked for a moment, thinking of a suitable answer then he put his hands on her shoulders and she turnt to face him.  
  
"Now what Mar? You gonna stare the answer out of me?" Tak raised her head and looked down on him  
  
"Nope. Im gonna find something you like more" he replied doing the same as Tak.  
  
"And you'll do that by, ahhh!" Tak squealed as Mar pushed her down and pinned her to the ground in one swift movement. Tak looked up at his face, he had the biggest smirk she'd ever see on any Irken.  
  
"Get of me! Wait. how does this help you find out what I like?" Mar half closed his eyes and looked into hers.  
  
"Oh I have my ways my pretty. Just you wait and see." Then all of a sudden Tak glared at him  
  
"I think you want to get of me." And after she said that an electric blue beam shot across her eyes and Mar suddenly jumped of her and stood just away from her.  
  
"How did you? What did you? Huh?" Mar was purely confused at what had just happened. Tak just looked and laughed at him, he really had no idea.  
  
"Oh I have my way, honey." And with that Tak turnt around and started to roll up the blanket.  
  
"Now Im going home. I just know Tenn's been awake all night waiting for me to come back."  
  
And sure enough when Tak got back to the apartment Tenn was there half asleep on the couch waiting for her. Tak tried to sneak past her but it didn't work. Tenn stirred and rolled over with a groan and opened her eyes.  
  
"Where have you been?" Tenn jumped up and pointed at her she was suddenly awake.  
  
"I was worried sick! Although I did see a pretty cool movie about a sick mentally insane murderer who killed gi.wait that's not the point. Where were you?"  
  
"Sorry Mum I didn't mean to stay out after bed time"  
  
"Don't take that tone wi.oh god I sound like a parent your right. Im sorry Tak." Tenn blushed as she realised what she'd been doing but then her attention turned to the blanket.  
  
"Is that my blanket?" she questioned Tak. Tak looked at the blanket and shuffled uneasily and she too blushed.  
  
"I um, well, me and I and.NO! Heh I mean no."  
  
"Yes it is my blanket. Your blankets purple. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, wait, HEY you tricked me!" Tak stepped forwards and pointed at Tenn.  
  
"Hah. Got ya." Tenn childishly smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
"Uh. Im going to my room." As Tak started to walk of Tenn grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"My blanket please?"  
  
"Oh yeah" Tak sheepishly turned round and handed Tenn the blanket, and then she walked of to her room. Tenn smiled and picked up her pillow from the couch and walked into her room to get ready for bed.  
  
About two minutes later Tenn came out in her fluffy cloud pyjamas and slippers and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She quietly closed and locked the door behind her. Tak would never know.  
  
A minute later Tak come out in her two-tone knee length purple and lilac nightie and also made her way to the bathroom. Tak assumed Tenn would have done everything whilst she was out with Mar so she didn't expect Tenn to be in there. Tenn knew this and she was standing by the door, mouth pull of frothy toothpaste waiting. Tak automatically reached for the door handle and went to pull it down, as she did she stepped forwards to go in but because Tenn locked it Tak walked into the door.  
  
'Thud!' Tenn giggled on the other side, trying not to dribble toothpaste over the tiles, as she wasn't in the mood to clean it up at 1:30am. Tenn quickly ran over to the sink and spat the toothpaste out, as she knew the laughter was too much. Just as she did so she burst out laughing.  
  
"YOU!" Tak had hit her head, and the rest of her body quite hard and she had a face like thunder, although she knew Tenn was only playing. Tak could see herself doing the same thing. Tenn unlocked the door and opened it ajar and peeked around the corner with a big grin on her face. Tak pushed the door open and stared at Tenn and then threw her arms around her and hugged her.  
  
"You little brat!"  
  
"Im a brat?" Funny coming from you." They were both laughing and then Tak looked at Tenn.  
  
"My face kinda hurts a bit too much at the moment. Ill brush my teeth in the morning."  
  
"Awww poor lil Tak!" And with that Tak playfully pushed Tenn and walked to her room. "Watch the door Tak!" Tak turnt round and stared at Tenn as she stood there and giggled. Then they both went to their rooms.  
  
"Goodnight Tenn."  
  
"You to Tak."  
  
**OK the beginning of that one kinda sucked a bit but I love the part with Tak and Tenn.** 


	3. All goes well, until

Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez or anything to do with Invader Zim.  
  
All goes well, until.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tak and Tenn jumped around their apartment squealing with joy. Running around and jumping on the couch and hugging each other, they were so happy. They were both holding large A4 letters in their hands. They both run to the couch and jumped on it sliding down into a slouch.  
  
"This is so great! We've been accepted to military school." Tenn looked across to Tak and smiled.  
  
"I know I can't believe it. Me and you, Tak and Tenn, were even in the same group I mean, is that cool or what?" Taks hands were balled into fists and pressed together in front of her chest.  
  
"Defiantly cool." Tenn nodded as she spoke, agreeing with Tak.  
  
"You know what Tenn?" Tak turnt to face her friend and looked at her.  
  
"What?" Tenn looked back at Tak  
  
"I think were the lucklyist Irkens ever."  
  
"What about our tallest?"  
  
"Hey! When we've got each other, who needs to be tall anyway!" Tak's sentence was a statement not a question. Tak stared at the letter she received moments ago reading it over and over again as if she couldn't believe what had happened. Tenn got up and walked to the kitchen. Tak then looked up from her letter, walked over to the glass balcony door and put her palm flat against the cold glass and looked out to the horizon.  
  
"I wonder if Mar got in?" She said to anyone and no one in a quiet whisper. Tenn heard her.  
  
"Who?" Tenn peeked her head around the fridge door, which was now wide open and looked over to Tak still looking out the window, as if looking for something, someone, her face a picture of wonder and sadness.  
  
"Mar. from the physical exam. He was on our team remember?" Tak sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember." Tenn closed the fridge door with her elbow and placed what she had in her arms on the side. "The weird blue one, he looks weird." Tenn reached into the cupboard and grabbed a loaf of bread and took out two slices.  
  
"Only cos he's different!" Tak spun around and looked into the kitchen at Tenn.  
  
"Hey I never said weird was a bad thing did I? No!" Tenn turnt round and looked at Tak as she finished buttering the bread.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to shout at you I just.I wish I knew." Tak looked back out to the glass and put her forehead against it. Tenn finished cutting the cheese and put the cheese wire board to the side. She placed the cheese onto the bread and then put the other slice on top, she carefully cut the bread in half then put it onto a plate and looked round to see Tak. She looked so lost, just staring into nothingness. Then all of a sudden Tak looked up and pointed out the window. Tenn looked over noticing Tak's movement and took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"There he is! It's Mar. And he's got a letter. He must be in to it has to be!" Tak pushed the door open and stepped onto the balcony. Tenn placed her sandwich back onto the plate and put it on the side, then came over to see.  
  
"Hey Mar!" Mar looked around him and saw nothing. Then he looked up and saw Tak leaning over the balcony. He smiled then he waved.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mar shouted at Tak with a concerned look on his face. Leaning over a balcony could hurt if she leaned over too far and fell.  
  
"Coming to see you silly!" and with that Tak started to climb over the railings and then extended her spider legs for safety and started to carefully scale down the building using the other balconies like steps.  
  
"Tak be careful were on the 9th floor!" Tenn shouted from inside as she rushed out to the balcony.  
  
"I am being careful!" Tak turnt round and shot Tenn a smile. Tenn put her hands over her eyes, she felt couldn't watch, but the curiosity was there. She opened her fingers oh so slightly and peeked out. When Tak reached the bottom she jumped down to the floor and ran over to Mar.  
  
"Your crazy Tak! You could have killed yourself!"  
  
"Ahh that'll never happen. I'm always careful." Tak threw her arms around Mar's shoulders and hugged him, and then he hugged back. Tenn put her elbow on the railing and rested her chin on her hand, and then she let out a sigh.  
  
"They look so sweet." She nodded, agreeing to herself. Back on the floor Tak and Mar stopped hugging.  
  
"So? Did you get in?" Tak looked up into Mars eyes.  
  
"Yep. Squad 27A. What squad you in?"  
  
"I'm in, umm.I can't remember." they both started laughing and Tenn couldn't help but wonder what it was all about.  
  
"I'll go see." Tak went to walk of and then turnt around.  
  
"Hey wanna come up while I get my letter and find out? Tenn won't mind." Tenn wondered why Tak had motioned her head up to Tenn. Then they stopped and then Mar started to walk with Tak to the building.  
  
"Sure!" Mar put his arm round Tak's shoulder. Tenn looked as they walked through the main entrance.  
  
"Oh god a boys coming in and I'm still not dressed! It's 10:30, god this makes me look so lazy. I've got to get dressed!" Tenn ran into her room and quickly started to get dressed  
  
"AH! Where's my other glove? I can't find my glove! Eep." Tenn looked franticly around her room and then saw something black peeking out from under the bed. It was her glove. She pulled it out and brushed of the dust, she really meant to hoover but she just hadn't got round to it yet. She pulled on her glove and ran to the closet. She got out her boots and quickly put one on. "Oops! Wrong foot." Tenn put her boots on the right foot and rushed out to open the front door. Just as she opened the door 'ping!' the elevator doors opened and Tak and Mar stood inside.  
  
"Wow nice timing Tenn." Tak gave Tenn thumbs up and her and Mar walked in. Tenn closed the door behind them. Then she realised, Tak was still in her nightie, and she couldn't care. Tak never cared what people thought about her. Tenn giggled to herself and walked over to the couch, sat down and picked up a book and started reading.  
  
" I know its here somewhere I just need to find it." Tak picked up things and put them back down searching but not finding. Tenn looked to the empty seat next to her and saw Tak's letter. She smiled and picked it up and started to wave it in the air like a flag. Mar saw what Tenn was doing and started to laugh. Tak turnt around and looked at Mar.  
  
"What?" She looked confused but then she saw Tenn with her letter. Tak walked over and took it and Tenn just laughed as did Mar.  
  
"Hmmm lets see, dear Tak, blah blah blah congratulations blah blah. Oh here it is. You have been assigned to squad 27B."  
  
"Damn!" Mar looked disappointed as he stared at the floor.  
  
"What Mar?" Tak looked confused.  
  
"Im squad 27A your 27B."  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
"Sorry." Mar looked as disappointed as Tak did. Tenn looked over the back of the couch and sighed. She felt sorry for them, she knew how much they liked each other.  
  
"I think its age." Tak and Mar looked round at Tenn who was kneeling down with her arms crossed on the back of the couch.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They sort the groups by age. Mar's four days older then you so that's why he's in squad 27A. Were younger putting us in squad 27B with people like Ark, Fik, Rozz and. oh no." Tak and Tenn looked at each other with disappointment. They both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Zee!" They both sighed not believing their bad luck.  
  
"Lets hope she didn't pass." Tenn said crossing her fingers.  
  
"Right." They both sighed as Mar looked down on them confused. He scratched his head.  
  
"Take it you two don't like her then?" Tak and Tenn looked at him,  
  
"NO!" they both raised their voices and shouted at him. Mar didn't dare ask their reason for not liking her. That could wait until another time.  
  
Tak and Mar sat on Tak's bed. Tak looked sad and Mar was silent, looking to the floor. Tak turnt to look at him.  
  
"This won't change anything will it? I mean we'll still be friends right?"  
  
"Of course we will. Its only three days a week. We'll see each other on the days we got off. And we'll still see each other in the late afternoons and evenings even on training days." Mar looked into Tak's eyes, and watched as they softened at his words.  
  
"Your right. I'm just being stupid."  
  
"Awww no way. I think it's sweet that you care so much." Tak blushed and turnt away, she hated people seeing her blush, it was so embarrassing. Mar reached out his hand and touched her cheek, she felt the heat rush to her cheeks, and she was blushing more now.  
  
"Look I better be going, I told Kray I'd only be an hour and I've gone way over. I'll call you or something later k?"  
  
"Yeah." Tak turnt round and looked at him, somehow she knew he wasn't lying.  
  
"Mar?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Never mind it doesn't matter."  
  
"You sure?" Tak nodded as Mar got up and started to walk to the door. Tak ran after him and opened it for him, he smiled and walked out without saying a word and headed to the elevator. Tak watched as he slowly walked away. He pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. Then it came, a ping was heard and the doors slowly glided open. Mar turnt around.  
  
"Guess I'll see ya later then." He went in and pressed the 'g' button.  
  
"Guess so." Tak put one leg behind the other and tapped her foot on the floor.  
  
"Uh.Bye."  
  
"Bye" Tak's voice was a quiet sad whisper. She raised her arm and went to wave just as the doors closed.  
  
"WAIT!" Tak dashed and hit the button. 'Ding!' the doors slid open and Mar stood there looking confused.  
  
"I thought it wasn't moving. And I was right, it wasn't." Tak stood there and smiled at him, the smile that Mar now loved. As the doors started closing again Mar pushed the hold button and Tak walked in.  
  
"We need to talk." And with that the doors closed.  
  
**3rd chapters up. Chapter 4 is on its way very soon as it's already written. Just need to change a few things.** 


	4. The assault course and a friend in need

Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez or anything to do with Invader Zim.  
  
The assault course and a friend in need.  
  
They stood there in front the starting point looking up to the instructor, listening to his every word.  
  
"You are to complete the following assault course. You will be in pairs to determine how good your teamwork is, you will pick your own partners so get a move on!" and with that everyone ran into pairs and stood before the instructor awaiting orders.  
  
"Good! Now this is a timed course, the faster you do it the better your grade. You all have special laser sensors on you that let us know if you've skipped an obstacle. You will not be able to go of course because it is in a contained area and there are mines and laser fences on the limit of the course. What does this mean soldiers?" All the soldiers stood up straight and put their feet together then saluted.  
  
"No going of course Sir!" They all echoed each other  
  
"And that means what?"  
  
"No cheating Sir!"  
  
"Excellent. Now! Use of your Pak is enabled because it counts as good use of resources. And who will give me an example of this." The instructor looked at all the young Irkens before him, male and female, fat and thin, short and shorter. None of them were very tall at the moment. His hand moved over to Zee, the Un-official cutie of the Irken Empire.  
  
"You example!"  
  
"Yes Sir! If you need to jump a long distance you could use your spider legs to get extra distance Sir!"  
  
"Good. Now do you all understand?"  
  
"Yes Sir! All clear Sir!"  
  
"Good now Group 1. Go!" And with that they all started to run off.  
  
Tak had been waiting two months to do the advanced assault course and now she was there. Tenn was less enthusiastic but still wanted to do it for fun. Her and Tak were of to a good start; they were in the lead already. Then the first obstacle came it was a big enclosed structure with various shape and sized holes and different size ramps to climb and crawl under. (A/N: Ever watch the Krypton Factor years ago? And I mean years! Kind of like the big wooden thing with ramps and the weird S shape they had to climb through and stuff, Like that but harder just harder and made of metal.) Tak and Tenn got straight to work, going through several gaps making sure they didn't get stuck in holes that were too small. Then they came to the ramps. Up, up, up, down down, up, down, down, down, up, down, up, up, up, up, down, up, down, up. Tak and Tenn hit their heads a couple of times as well as other parts of their bodies.  
  
"You ok Tenn" Tak looked at Tenn who nodded and gave a thumbs up.  
  
"Hey Tak I can see some light. We must be near the end of the tunnel."  
  
"Good cos it's getting kinda hard to breathe!" They laughed and hurried to the end.  
  
"Whoa!" Tenn quickly stuck her arms out and grabbed Tak and pulled her backwards.  
  
"What? Come on Tenn they're gonna catch up."  
  
"Look." Tenn pointed down to a big gap in the floor with a net halfway down so no one dropped to his or her death.  
  
" We gotta jump across." Tak was staring down the gap then she snapped out of it when Tenn shouted to her from the other side.  
  
"Come on were loosing time!" Tak jumped across and joined Tenn on the other side and ran off in to the other direction.  
  
"I should look where Im going next time huh?"  
  
"It's ok. Just cos Tak the great made one mistake no ones gonna hunt her down and kill her. I'm sure she'll be fine!"  
  
"I guess so, as long as Tenn's around Tak' ll be fine." Tak and Tenn kept running then they skidded to a halt and looked at the gigantic structure standing in front of them. They looked to the top and back down to the bottom, their heads following their eyes as they did so.  
  
"What is that Tak?" Tenn looked at her partner hoping for an answer but Tak just looked at her.  
  
"I guess we'll find out when we go in." They looked at each other then to the structure before them. They then started to near the door. Tenn opened the door and cautiously stepped inside with Tak behind her.  
  
"Oh god no.it's a, it's a." Tenn trailed off her words and pointed to a large floating electric hover screen. It read  
  
'welcome Tak and Tenn. You have entered the maze. You are currently in 1st place keep it up!'  
  
"It's a. maze!" Tak and Tenn stared at the sign. How could a maze be in an assault course? It wasn't an obstacle it was the cause of utmost frustration.  
  
Later:  
  
"I'm sure we've been here before Tak, like four times now."  
  
"I know Tenn but once we get to the sections there's only one route we haven't taken. There route 2, the one we haven't used yet." "This had better get easier my legs hurt." They ran of into route 2 and carried on with the maze. 1 Hour 27 Minutes later another floating sign read  
  
'CONGRATULATIONS! Tak and Tenn you have completed the maze: TOTAL TIME TAKEN=2 Hours 44Minutes!' Tak and Tenn looked up at the board.  
  
"Wow. Seemed longer." Tak looked at Tenn then to the exit.  
  
"Tell me about I felt like I was in there forever." They carried on with the assault course taking it at a steady power walk, after running through a maze for 2 hours they were quite tired and when they came out it was raining very heavily. The ground was slippery and muddy and the sky was pitch black. The rain was hitting hard, stinging Tak and Tenn's faces. (A/N: Rain on Irk is different and the Irkens can stand it ok? My fic, my rules.) Tak looked at Tenn who had the biggest grin on her face.  
  
"What are you so happy bout?"  
  
"Can you.hah.imagine .how, how long its gonna take Zee?" Tenn couldn't stop laughing and Tak was laughing to.  
  
"Yeah. They'll have to send a rescue team to pick her up." They carried on walking laughing as they did so. Tak and Tenn were still in the lead; they got off to a good fast start so they were a safe distance away from everyone to take it easy a bit every now and then. They were near the end of the course and had done everything from damaged rope and wood bridge crossing, and crossing water, swinging from walls and trees, and dodging minefields. There was only one obstacle left: The 8-foot security fence with razor wire on top. Tak and Tenn decided after a small discussion that the best way to get around this would be to climb up the fence by hand and then when they get to the top use their spider legs to go over and hook onto the other side of the fence, and then do a flip so they would be on the other side. It was risky but it was also the safest plan they thought of.  
  
"Are you ok Tenn?" Tak was ahead on the climbing and Tenn was just behind her.  
  
"Yeah im fine. Were almost at the top."  
  
"Correction! I am at the top." And just like the plan Tak hooked her spider legs onto the Other side of the fence and swiftly flipped over the fence grabbing onto the other side and climbing down.  
  
"Let me get to the bottom first. Don't want you kicking me in the head."  
  
"OK Tak." Tak reached the bottom ad told Tenn all was clear. Tak knew Tenn could do this easy, she could do flips and somersaults and everything Tenn was really graceful and well co-coordinated.  
  
Tenn hooked her spider legs on the other side just like Tak had and then she went to flip over just as planned. 'Yeah she's gonna clear it!' Tak thought to herself when all of a sudden a hard and fast gush of wind came from behind roaring rather then whistling as it usually does. Just as Tenn was going to make it over the top the wind hit her like bulldozer and she lost her balance. On the ground Tak had also been thrown back by the wind. As Tenn struggled to try and regain some sort of balance mid air she fell and caught her left leg, just above the knee on the razor wire. Tenn let out an ear-piercing scream as the wire sliced through her skin like butter. Tak looked up at the sound of her friend's immense pain.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
As Tenn fell down the razor wire ripped down the length of Tenn's leg before she fell towards the ground. The wire was so sharp it even sliced through her boots. Tak quickly got ready to catch Tenn as she fell to the ground. Tak caught Tenn and winced as she saw the size of the slash in her leg. Tak placed Tenn on the floor and rested her against a rock in a sitting up position.  
  
"Well I guess I've left my mark on this place." Tenn looked up at Tak through pain laden, half open eyes. Tenn was determined that she wasn't going to cry, although tears escaped her eyes she didn't make a sound.  
  
"You sure did girl." Tak smiled, good to see Tenn wasn't letting it affect her sense of humour. Tenn's crimson blood was pouring onto the ground forming a pool around her. Although Tak felt sick at the sight she carried on. She stood up and grabbed the bottom of her dress and ripped it all the way round. She started to wrap it around Tenn's large open wound, Tenn squeaked with pain when Tak touched her leg but she knew Tak was helping.  
  
"Sorry Tenn. I'm being as soft as I can."  
  
"I know, it just hurts real bad. Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
"Sorry but I gotta pull it tight to help slow down the bleeding."  
  
"I know but I can't help it. It hurts." Tak then grabbed her dress again and ripped another full strip of. She then started to wrap this around the remainder of the wound.  
  
"You know Tak, I'm real lucky to have a friend like you."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because your so good to me. I know you want to throw up right now at sight, but your still getting this close, staring right at it.you're the be.sssss" Tenn hissed and closed her eyes tightly with the pain.  
  
"You ok?" Tenn nodded to Tak and half opened one of her eyes looking down at the wound. Just looking at it made Tenn hurt.  
  
"Oh, and the best friend thing? Back at ya. I'd be a loner if it weren't for you. There we go all better. Oops! Well not really, sorry I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"Its ok. Really." And with that Tenn was about to try and get up just before Tak pinned her down.  
  
"What?" Tenn looked at Tak and blinked in pure confusion.  
  
"You're not walking on that! There's no way you could."  
  
"But wha ."  
  
"I'll carry you."  
  
"But I, hey put me down!" but Tak ad already lifted Tenn onto her shoulders. She couldn't well give her a piggyback because she wouldn't be able to hold Tenn's leg. Tak once again started walking.  
  
"I could use my spider legs to walk. Honestly Tak I'm fine."  
  
"No way! Your body will still be in shock even if it doesn't feel like it. Which means your balanced has an, oh I don't know 87% chance of going all stupid." Tenn just pouted and sighed, Tak was always right. And Tenn knew she was right. The rain had gotten sufficiently harder and it was now thundering and lightning as well.  
  
"I feel like a kid." Tenn had her arms crossed resting them lightly on Taks head.  
  
"I feel like a slapper! My dress barley covers my butt since you started wearing part of it. Its so short now, not even Zee would wear something this tiny." Tenn laughed at her friends' remark, although it was true.  
  
"Anyway I wish I was being carried."  
  
"Yeah not be me I bet!" Tenn leaned over slightly so she could see Tak better.  
  
"You're my best friend, who else would I want?" A huge grin came across Tenn's face.  
  
"Hmmmm lets see. Maaaar?" Tak stopped in her steps and looked round at Tenn  
  
"What? No Mar, never."  
  
"Oh come on Tak you only see each other like, oh, every day." Tak carried on walking. Trying to ignore Tenn's truth.  
  
"So? Means nothing."  
  
"I know you like him. It's oh so obvious. Im not going to complain am I? Besides I think you two are sweet." Tenn smiled innocently.  
  
"He is great, he makes me feel.I don't know I can't describe it. And he's soooo cute I just wanna hug him."  
  
"And you do, allllll the time I might add."  
  
"Not that much!"  
  
Sure I believe you."  
  
"Hey I can see the finish line. Oh my god look it's Mar he waited for me. He did this course yesterday you know. He does everything one day ahead of us. Oh my god Tenn how do I look"  
  
"Like a slapper!" Tenn had her 'im a sweetie' voice on and smiled as she reminded Tak of her own words.  
  
"Oh shit your right. Im so embarrassed." As they crossed the finish line Tenn couldn't decide who looked more embarrassed: Tak for looking the way she did or Mar for seeing her look that way. Tenn just giggled to herself.  
  
"Can we get a doctor for Tenn? She fell an." the instructor cut in.  
  
"We know. We saw on the monitor screens. The doctors are on their way."  
  
"Monitor screens? They don't have sound do they?"  
  
"No sadly not." Tak sighed a sigh of relief at the instructor's words.  
  
"Now if you'll stand here well take your picture for the record."  
  
Tak and Tenn had their photo taken. Tenn of course was still on Taks shoulders. The sky was covered in thick black clouds and it was raining very heavily, the ground was like a shallow stream where there was so much rain. With all this rain there is also a thunderstorm and there is a huge fork of lighting not far in the distance. At the top of the photo there is an electrical floating computer with the words 'Team 1: Tak and Tenn: 1st place!' and underneath it was Tak and Tenn. They were both soaking wet and covered in mud but they couldn't have looked happier if they tried. Tak was standing on the floor, ankle deep in water with Tenn sitting on her shoulders. Tak was looking up at Tenn and Tenn was looking down at Tak, they both had big happy smiles on their faces and a healthy shine to their eyes. Nothing could have depicted friendship in a better way, they looked so happy just to be with each other, to have each other.  
  
**Oh my first bit of blood and messy stuff. Lovely. Anyway I thought I should have a bit of them at military school so I thought I'd do an assault course.  
  
So next chappy up soon. I know it's fast at the moment but about the first 5 chapters were all pre written before I registered with FF.NET. It will get slower for me to add new chapters, much, much slooooooooooooower.** 


	5. Pancakes for one

Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez or anything to do with Invader Zim.  
  
  
  
Pancakes for one.  
  
The CD quietly murmured in the background as Tenn sat on a bar stool in the kitchen and stirred some sort of creamy mixture in the large bowl on the breakfast bar in front of her. She wasn't allowed to stand for too long considering how badly hurt her leg was. She had well over 100 stitches in her leg, a huge bandage wrapped tightly around the wound and a metal brace on the outside for extra support and stability. Her crutches were dumped on the floor in her room; she point blank refused to use them as long as Tak wasn't around. Tak always made her do the right thing. She quietly hummed along to the song the CD player was playing and then looked down at the bowl with disgust.  
  
"Ugh, its still lumpy! How can it still be lumpy? I've been stirring for ten minutes now. Im gonna to starve before I get to eat this. My hands starting to hurt as well." Tenn put the whisk down and clenched her fist several times to stop it from cramping on her and then she carried on stirring.  
  
10 minutes later:  
  
"Yes! No more lumps. Pancakes for one coming right up!" Tenn carefully jumped of her stool and did a little victory dance with her arms and then spun round and picked up the bowl. She limped over to the oven and set the bowl down beside it. She reached into the cupboard and got a frying pan out and put it on the hob and turnt it on medium. She then put a blob of cooking oil in the pan and swished it around a bit so it covered the whole pan. Tenn picked up the bowl and poured some of the pancake mix into to frying pan. It sizzled in the pan as Tenn continued to sing along to her CD for about a minute. Then still looking as if she was only singing she reached her arm out and grabbed the handle of the frying pan and picked it up, then in one swift and precise movement she flicked the pan upwards and the pancake flipped in the air and landed on the other side. Tenn looked down and smiled at her lunch. She did this several times, pouring, waiting, flipping and putting it onto a plate. Then finally she put the plate of stacked pancakes on the table.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm now that smells good." Tenn put the plate on a tray and headed for the living room. She put the tray on the coffee table and cleared the couch of her magazines. Tenn put the tray on the couch next to where she was going to sit and she sat down. She turnt the TV on and sat down picking the tray up and placing it on her lap. Tenn picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels. "Boring, boring, lame, stupid, childish, weird, confusing, ewwww gross, chat show, chat show, chat show, chat show, chat show, ohh a. nope it's a chat show. Argh daytime TV sucks." Tenn picked up the TV guide and started flicking through when she stopped on Thursday. "Ohh there's a horror film on tonight. Blood, gore, blah, blah, blah. Well that sounds like fun. 2:30am I think im gonna watch that." Tenn picked up a pancake and started her lunch. Staying at home all day was boring without Tak or being able to dance and mess around or anything. And to think she had another four weeks of the exact same boredom. Tenn let out a deep sigh and carried on eating.  
  
Tak sat at her lunch table alone. Half the day had passed so there was only 3 hours until she could go home and see how Tenn was doing; yet it was all taking so long. The six hours she had been there for had seemed like an eternity already. Things sure were boring and lonely without Tenn around. Tak wondered if Tenn felt the same way. She poked at her lunch with her fork as she looked up at the sky. 'Only 3 more hours, only 3 more hours' Tak kept telling herself but it still seemed like ages. This was only the first day; Tak had four weeks of being alone and bored to go yet. She put her fork into her food and lifted it to her mouth and ate it. All Tak wanted to do was go home and spend time with her best friend but no; she was stuck at military school on her own. Everyone else had established who they did and didn't like so there wasn't anyone else to talk to. The next three hours seemed to crawl by at the pace of a rat with one legs. Tak sat in class and wrote down everything on the board just to pass time by, she watched the video and took detailed notes of everything shown. Theory lessons were boring, everyone else was talking and working but Tak was all on her own, the seat behind her empty, Tenn should have been there. But she wasn't.  
  
At the end of the day the loud siren rang that said school was officially out. Tak ran to the bus stop and impatiently waited for it to arrive. Running fifteen minutes late the bus finally arrived, Tak sat as close to the front of the bus as she could. Finally it was her stop, she ran to the doors and jumped down the steps to the ground outside the bus. Tak took in a deep breath and looked up to her and Tenn's 9th floor apartment. Tak ran over to the door and placed her hand on the computerised access panel by the side of the door.  
  
"Status processing.confirming.match found, welcome home Tak." The computerised voice spoke but Tak was already inside waiting for the lift. Tak stood inside the lift silently cursing the cheesy background music that was playing. Finally Tak reached her floor, with their apartment being right outside the lift Tak stepped forwards a bit and slid her key card through the slot, the door slid open and Tak went in, door closing behind her.  
  
Tak looked around but she couldn't see Tenn. Her usual pile of magazines and books were lying around the place but there was no Tenn. Her usual cooking things were placed on the side ready to be put into the dishwasher, but no Tenn to do it. There was only one other place she could be. Tak crept up towards Tenn's room and pulled the handle down. She carefully opened Tenn's door. Tak looked in and smiled as she looked over to Tenn's bed. She was peacefully bundled up under all of the blankets Tenn had on her bed all year round. Her leg was propped up on the special padded block the hospital provider her with. She must have been so lonely to go to sleep. Tak quietly stepped backwards and out of the room slowly closing the door behind her.  
  
"I knew she wouldn't use them crutches while I'm not around." Tak went over to the couch and saw a memo on the coffee table it read  
  
'Horror movie on at 2:30am wanna watch with me?'  
  
Tak smiled and sat down on the couch, she slouched down and turnt the TV on.  
  
"Sure I'll watch it with you."  
  
**Ok that was just my fun lil filler chapter if you will. I liked writing this one, it's short and sweet I think. Next chapter should be coming soon but might take about a week cos I'm doing mock GCSE exams at the moment. Wont be too long a wait for ya tho, for those who are interested.  
  
Any questions, comments? Nightmare-aik@ntlworld.com Feel free to e-mail me.** 


	6. A day at the hospital

**While I'm writing IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! (Throws confetti and chocolates at everyone.)   
  
Enjoy. You all deserve a great Christmas and I hope you get what you want.   
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez or anything to do with Invader Zim. I only wish I did. Also Mar, and his character still belong to my imagination and craziness. Unless of course Jhonen owns that as well which I'm pretty sure he doesn't.  
  
A day at the hospital.  
  
Tenn sat on the bed reading while she was waiting. The sheets were all white, as was the pillows and the cold metal frame. The smell of disinfectant lingered in the air and the half closed blind waved slightly from the breeze that was coming through the window that was opened slightly ajar. Beside her on the nightstand was a jug of juice, a big box of Ritz snack crackers and a small solar powered radio. Tenn looked up hopefully from her book as she heard footsteps coming down the ward but they just as quickly passed. She sighed and looked at the ceiling, she hated being alone, Tak and Mar were coming to se her but they hadn't arrived yet. Tenn was on the recovery ward in a large solitary room to the side. Tenn sighed, tired of waiting, she quietly went back to reading. She had long since turnt the TV off because nothing was on. The doctor hadn't given her a set time so Irk only knows what time he would get round to seeing her. Tenn was in to have the stitches taken out. The four weeks took forever to pass and now Tenn would have a further three weeks of physiotherapy and 'taking it easy'. Needless to say she wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
Tenn once again heard footsteps coming down the hallway, more this time, about two or three pairs. Her antennae rose as she heard what sounded like the faint sound of 'in here' but it wasn't clear through the walls. The horrible white walls Tenn had grown to hate since being in and out of hospital for check-up's every now and then. Tenn quickly glanced over to the door handle as she heard it rattle as someone started to open it. It moved downwards and the door started to open, then a familiar face peeked round the door.  
  
Large deep purple eyes and a happy smile were plastered on the girls face, her antennae gladly upright.  
  
"You wont believe how bad the traffic is out there." Tak walked into the room followed by Mar and Tenn was instantly happy. Company at last. Tenn nodded her head over to the window.  
  
Tak walked over to Tenn and hugged her, and when she finished she stood up and helped herself to a cracker.  
  
"Don't ask then."  
  
"Ok I won't." Tak sat on the side of the bed and Mar sat in the chair round the other side by the window. Tak looked at Tenn whilst munching on the stolen cracker.  
  
"What book ya been reading then?"  
  
"It's about a doctor. He waits til his female patients leave hospital and then he stalks them and murders them. He does it because he knows their, weaknesses. It's really creepy and well written. Wanna read a bit?"  
  
"Errr that's lovely Tenn. Absolutely peachy but I think Ill take a pass. I'm not too hot on reading anyways." Tak just looked at her friend. Tenn always did like horror and thriller books and movies. Mar looked over to Tenn with a strange look on his face.  
  
"How can you read that when you've been in hospital so much lately? Doesn't it creep you out?"  
  
"No not really. Apparently there's going to be a movie of it coming out next year."  
  
"Wonderful." Tak decided changing the subject would be a good idea.  
  
"When are the stitches coming out? Can we stay while they do it?" Tak looked over to Tenn who was confused at the question.  
  
"Umm, I guess so. I'll ask Dr Xerox when he finally comes. I swear he's keeping me waiting for no reason. Like he's in his office drinking coffee and eating a slice of cake." Then the door opened and Dr Xerox walked in. He was fairly tall, nowhere near being a tallest, but not as far away as some Irkens were.  
  
"Do I hear my patient complaining?"  
  
"No I wasn't complaining Tak was!" Tenn pointed at Tak and smiled an innocent smile.  
  
"I was not! She tells lies." Tak pouted like a child and folded her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Now, now Tenn. You shouldn't lie, especially to me about me, after all I can make this more painful if you upset me."   
  
"But you wouldn't hurt me. You wouldn't dare."  
  
"And why's that Tenn?"  
  
"Because I'm too cute to hurt."  
  
"HA!" Tak shouted and smiled as Tenn just glared at her, then looked at the doctor.  
  
"Can Tak and Mar stay when you do it. They're here to keep me company for the day?" Tenn looked at Dr Xerox with a look on her face that says pleeease.  
  
"Ok but only if you promise to stay out of my way and let me concentrate."  
  
Tak and Mar nodded and moved to the right side of the bed so they wouldn't be in Dr Xerox's way.  
  
After about fifteen minutes all Tenn's stitches were out and she was getting ready to see her physiotherapist. As Tak and Mar walked down the hallways Tenn limped slowly but closely behind still not wanting to use her crutches.  
  
In the physiotherapist's waiting room they all sat waiting (duh). Then a tall-ish female walked out. Her antennae were very long and curled perfectly; she had lovely magenta eyes and long fluffy looking eyelashes. She walked over to the three of them.  
  
"Oh hi there! You must be Tenn are these your friends?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh that's lovely. Now my names Aquilla and I'll be helping you walk properly and get your strength back up again. I heard what happened, that was nasty. But with my help you'll be better in no time. So if you would all just follow me that would be fantastic." Aquilla started to walk off with a happy skip in her step.  
  
"Great lil miss perky for three weeks. I can't wait." Tenn said making sure Aquilla couldn't hear her.  
  
"Aww come on at least she aint moody or a sadist." Tak said looking to her friend.  
  
"Yeah and she's hot." Tak shot Mar a deathly glare at his words and spun her head around again with a 'humph' and walked of. Tenn turnt partially round to talk to Mar.  
  
"Girls aren't really my thing but you can stare at her all you want if you want Tak to hurt you."  
  
"Yeah. I better avoid doing that. Best not make her mad." Mar smiled and held the door as Tenn walked past.  
  
"Thank you." Mar nodded and followed and shut the door behind him.  
  
Inside the room were various pieces of equipment. Monitoring machines attached to all the electrical ones like the treadmill. There were also benches and horizontal poles.   
  
"No we will work from the bottom of course and build your strength up. We will start with just getting you walking and building your muscle strength back up. Then we will start getting you to run and other simple but not so easy things. Now today is just a little induction tomorrow you will be coming in for your first session. Here I've made a little session timetable for you so you don't miss a single slot. It's free standing and everything!" Aquilla handed Tenn a small piece of folded cardboard and shot her a big goofy smile.  
  
"All you do is unfold it and Ta Da! It stands on your desk or cabinet or wherever you choose to put it. Isn't it great?"  
  
"Absolutely fabulous." Tenn said in a more then bored tone as she took the timetable from Aquilla. Aquilla then started leading them to the door.  
  
"So that's all for today so I guess I'll see you tomorrow and with that timetable there's no reason not to come. I trust you will be there?"  
  
"Yes Aquilla. I'll be there." Tenn said as she rushed out towards the door when suddenly Aquilla put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.  
  
"Yore going to have to stop rushing around like that for a while young lady. You'll do more harm then good you know." Aquilla waved an accusing at Tenn as she lifted her hand of Tenn's shoulder.  
  
"Oh sorry. I'll try not to." Tenn sheepishly smiled and walked out of the door  
  
"Ok great I'll see you tomorrow bye bye honey." Aquilla smiled as they all walked out of the main doors.  
  
As they all walked out into the hallway Tenn looked over to Tak and Mar and sighed.  
  
"That perky little...Argh she called me honey. How dare she!" Tak and Mar just smiled as they continued walking.  
  
** I wrote this on Christmas Eve and I'm really perky just like Aquilla. Im feeling rather insane and I'm pretty sure I won't be getting any sleep at all tonight. Oh well.   
I hate hospitals. So white, lonely and disinfectant smelling. Nasty smelling stuff. Unlike opening the Christmas tin of Celebrations. Now that's a nice smell.   
  
Mmmmmmmm Galaxy Truffles.  
MINE! THEYRE ALL MINE YOU CANT HAVE ANY! GO AWAY!   
  
Actually don't. Stay; keep reading as I post new chapters. Read, enjoy and have a great Christmas.** 


	7. Welcome back…oh but, you can’t do that

**Just a lil note hoping everyone had a good Christmas and sparing a thought for those who are a lot less fortunate then some of us.  
On Christmas Eve one of my Mums friends was told by a specialist that she had throat cancer and would either hardly have a voice at all, have to have her voice box removed or she would eventually die.  
  
It's when things like this happen that you realise your own life isn't so bad after all and that you really are lucky. If Mums friend dies she will be leaving four children behind, two of which are only 2 and 4 1/2 years old.   
So just remember there's always someone with more problems then just getting your weekly allowance cut off for a week or two.**  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Jhonen Vasquez or anything to do with Invader Zim.  
  
Welcome back...oh but, you can't do that.  
  
"It's going to feel strange. I haven't been here for ages. Over a month in fact." Tenn explained to Tak as they walked down the musty hallways to their classroom. It was Tenn's first day back after seven weeks away.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ok though. I'm glad your back." Tak leaned over and gave Tenn a friendly hug as they continued to walk to class. "Because now I have someone to talk to and hang around with again. I found out that I'm really not that good at being alone."  
  
" Tak you're so silly. Well here we are. Good old room 402."  
  
"We sure are, so you ready to return to the realm beyond boredom?"  
  
"You bet ya." And with that Tak pushed open the door for Tenn and followed her after she had walked in. The instructor who sat at his desk looked over and smiled at Tenn then stood up and held out his hand. Tenn approached and took his hand and engaged in the firm handshake he gave.  
  
"Ah Tenn welcome back. So good to see you again. Your usual seat is waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you Sir. Its good to see you too." Tenn saluted and turnt round and walked over to her seat and sat down. Right behind Tak. Tak turnt round and smiled as Tenn got out her books.  
  
"Ohhh hello stranger. Like old times huh?"  
  
"Oh come on Tak it really hasn't been that long it was onl...  
  
"Hi Tenn so good to see you again. How are you?"  
  
"Hi Zee im fine so bye bye." Tenn waved her hand to dismiss Zee but still she stood there.  
  
" So I suppose you'll have a big ugly scar right up your leg. Too bad, who would want to see that, yuck." Zee smirked, very pleased at her comment. Zee was always in a one sided competition with Tenn. They were both cute and major targets for the male Irkens, however where Zee jumped at every good offer Tenn really didn't mind too much about dates.  
  
"Not like it is any of your business but, yes, I do have a scar, but I don't really care because its not like I plan on going around flashing my legs about to the whole planet. So taunt me if you want but you might as well know that, no, it won't bother me." With that Tenn turnt round in her seat and faced away from Zee who flicked her antennae back and smile at Tenn.  
  
"Yeah, you talk tough." Then Zee put her hands on Tenn's desk and leaned forward towards Tenn's antennae and spoke in a harsh whisper.  
"But we'll just see if you 'are' breakable." And as Tenn turnt around to say something Zee spun round and headed back to her seat. Tak looked quizzically at Tenn before she spoke.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing much. She's just being Zee." And with that the instructor stood up and announced that the lesson had officially started. Everyone turnt to the right page in their books and started to follow what he was reading.  
  
Tenn sat at the lunch table waiting for Tak to come over. She poked at her lunch with irritation; she hated vegetable stew and dumplings, and she wasn't a big fan of oatmeal muffins either. She stared at the floating blobs of stuff (the dumplings) with disgust when someone came over to her. Tenn looked up and frowned when she saw who it was.  
  
"What do you want Zee."  
  
"I came to see you. With Tak at the back of the lunch line and you with your 'condition' I thought you might need some company."  
  
"Well I don't so you can go see your little followers." But Zee didn't. She sat opposite Tenn and smiled.  
  
"No no I insist I stay. We've got the physical resistance portion of the week next. Are you sure your up to it what with your condition and all?" Zee put her spoon into the stew and started to eat as she looked at Tenn.  
  
"I am up to it. And it's not a condition so stop saying it is. I cut my leg, it left a scar big deal. It doesn't mean I'm incapable." Tenn glared at Zee who just continued to innocently eat her lunch.  
  
"I was only checking. Don't want you getting hurt now do we?"  
  
"Sure. Your oh so concerned." Tenn looked back to her lunch and pushed it away a bit she really didn't want to eat it.  
  
"And I wouldn't call it 'just' a cut. You sliced well over half you leg open. That's no way just a cut." Zee sarcastically explained as she pointed t Tenn scarred left leg. "And besides if it was just a cut why were you out for weeks and had to undergo serious physiotherapy? Well?" Zee looked Tenn in the eye at her question and smirked as Tenn looked uneasy.  
  
"Ok it is more then a little cut. But I'm still not incapable. And I will participate in the physical resistance after lunch just you wait and see. And I'll probably 'still' do better then you will, or ever could." Tenn giggled slightly as she saw Zee struggling to find an answer.  
  
"We'll see. We'll see." And with that Zee stood up, having finished her lunch and walked off. About four minutes later Tak came over without any lunch and sat down. Tenn looked at her confused then decided to speak.  
  
"Where's your lunch?" Tak looked at Tenn's lunch and smiled.  
  
"In the trash where it should be if I'm not going to eat it. Like I would ever eat Vegetable stew and dumplings. Get real."  
  
"Not going to give your compliments to the chef then?  
  
'Nah. I spent all lunch in line and there's only five minutes left. Sorry I left ya on your own." Tak looked at Tenn apologetically and smiled.  
  
"Its ok. I had company in a weird little way. Tak looked confused and just shrugged. Tak got up and picked up Tenn's food.   
  
"I'm gonna throw your lunch away for ya." Tenn nodded as Tak walked off and when Tak came back just as she sat down, the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over.  
  
"Well aint that my luck. C'mon lets go."  
  
"Yep." And with that they both got up and started to walk out of the large lunch hall.  
  
Outside on the training ground (know to you and I as a 'field. Amazing yes?) Everyone was standing in a well-organised line. Their instructor paced in front of them dealing out the instructions.  
  
" And this little plate will be strapped onto your chest. It has an infer red connection that monitors how much of every exercise you do. It feeds the information through to the little floating screens, which displays and records the information so that I can make sure you do EVERYTHING! Is that all clear? GOOD! Now wait and I'll give you all you monitoring equipment." As the instructor moved down the line handing out the packs he finally came to Tak and Tenn who were at the very end of the line. He gave Tak her Pack and moved along and looked stunned when he saw Tenn.  
  
"Everyone start your exercises now!" Every one ran to a space and started to do as told while the instructor motioned for Tenn to follow him. Tenn did. The instructor stopped when they were away far enough that no one could hear them.  
  
"Tenn what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to do my physical resistance like everyone else sir. Is there a problem?" Tenn look confused as she strained to look up at her instructor. He noticed this and crouched sown so they were at the same height.  
  
"Your leg. It's not ready for this yet."  
  
"Not ready? But I completed my entire physiotherapy, I... I ...I even did extra sessions and I did some, no, allot of extra stuff with Tak's help at home. How can this be?"  
  
"Its Doctors Xerox's orders." He tried to be as sympathetic as possible as he saw how upset Tenn was.  
  
"Then tell me. Why the bloody hell am I even still here. I might as well still be home doing fuck all!" Tenn was angry and confused all at once.  
  
"You're here because we felt you were missing too much theory work. The doctors agreed to let you come back but under no circumstances are you allowed to do any of our physical work we do here."  
  
"Oh nice of them to tell me that. Wait. How long for?"  
  
"I'm afraid you wont like this. Six we..." he was sharply cut off by Tenn  
  
"SIX WEEKS! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"   
  
"I'm sorry Tenn. Are you aware you are still to continue slowly building up your strength at home."   
  
"Yes I am aware of that. But I am not happy with this situation. What am I to do while I'm missing all the physical training and exercises?" Tenn had calmed down after her outburst but she was still angry.  
  
"When we do physical exercises like today you will be able to go to the library and catch up with the work and assignments that you missed. But when we do training exercises you will be here 'but' only to observe and take notes of the techniques being taught. I'm sorry."  
  
"I suppose I should go to the library now then?"  
  
"You have set work waiting for you." He then reached into his pocket and handed her an assignment card. "Give them this and they will give you your work. You must not lose this because you only have one." Tenn took the card and weakly smiled as she did so.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later. Last period. I'll be there." The instructor nodded and walked off towards the others. Tenn looked round to see Tak who sat there looking at her, confused. Tenn shrugged with a look on her face that said 'I'll tell you about it later' Tenn mouthed sorry to Tak before she turnt and walked off. Tak just stared for a while before continuing with her sit-ups.  
  
Later after military school Tak and Tenn were at home, both in Tenn's room. They both sat on Tenn's bed in silence. Tenn had told Tak about what their instructor told her and Tak was speechless. Suddenly the doorbell rung. Tenn got up and started to walk out of her room.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna get it?" Tak offered but Tenn just nodded and continued on her way. She reached the door and opened it. Great.  
  
"Now what was it you said? Oh I remember. I will do the physical resistance and I'll probably 'still' do better then you. Looks like you couldn't live up to your words. Too bad."  
  
"Piss off Zee!" Tenn snapped and went to slam when Zee put her hand out and stopped her.  
  
"Shame we didn't put money on that. Still, there's always next year, if your up to it that is. I'll see you later." Zee smiled evilly and spun round as she walked off. Tenn closed the door and went back to her room.  
  
"Who was it?" Tak asked.  
  
"Sales man." Tenn said dryly  
  
"Oh. I hate them."  
  
"That one was especially annoying." Tenn said as she laid down and buried her head in her pillows. Tak got up and walked out and closed the door behind her. Then Tak quickly ran to the door and using her spider legs rushed down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she rushed out the door and stood just outside.  
  
"ZEE!" She shouted as she saw Zee walking away. Zee turnt round and saw Tak coming n towards her. When Tak reached her Zee just smiled.  
  
"What did you do to Tenn?"  
"What? I didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes you bloody well did. She's been acting weird all day and I've no doubt your something to do with it. So spill it." Tak was furious.  
  
"I've only seen her a couple of times today. And the only thing I said" Zee stopped as she flagged down a taxi, she started to get in. "the only thing I said was the truth. Zee slammed the door as the taxi sped off into the near distance.  
  
**Ohhhhhhh that was a long chappy.   
  
I was really bored and depressed when I wrote this as you can probably tell by what happens. However I still think it was a good chappy.   
  
IMPORTANT I had an e-mail saying how Tak was very out of character BUT she actually isn't. This is my fic about her past and why she came to act the way she does in her episode Tak the hideous new girl.  
  
So no she IS NOT out of character got it? Good. If anyone else wants to tell me things I've done wrong its nightmare-aik@ntlworld.com so tell me and I will give an honest polite answer.   
NO FLAMES (holds out mum's fire extinguisher just in case. Mum has a fire extinguisher because she a taxi driver and it's the law that she has one in her car. Just in case that seemed weird.)  
  
New chappy will come but I've no idea when so I will be evil and make you wait. (laughs insanely) Uh hem yeah that.** 


	8. Why hurt one, two's more fun

**IMPORTANT! Ok now I know I said that this fic was about Tak's past, and I didn't lie, because it is. I also know that Tenn has been in this a lot so far BUT this is because Tak and Tenn are best Friends so they have a lot to do with each other.   
  
Now in the last chappy it was mostly about Tenn being tormented by Zee because of having a big scar on her leg and because Zee wants Tenn to believe that she's not as good now with her injury. This is still to do with Tak's past because at the end of the last chappy Tak stuck up for Tenn when she found out, showing how much of a caring good friend Tak can be. Understand? Now on with the fic.**  
  
Disclaimer: I do own Jhonen Vasquez and everything to do with Invader Zim in my lil fantasy world where everything is perfect and Invader Zim is still shown. Sadly in the real world, I do not, but we all know who does of course don't we? Stupid companies.  
  
Why hurt one? Twos more fun.  
  
"I'm worried about her. She's not been herself lately and I know whose fault that is but there's nothing I can do. If I was to beat her up then I'd be kicked out of military school and then I'd never become an Invader. But I can't stand what it's doing to her. Last night she asked me if she was even fit to be an invader and that's just not the Tenn I know."  
  
"I've noticed it too. Its not right that Zee's doing this to her. Tenn never did anything to her."  
  
"But that's where you're wrong. Because Tenn's competition when it comes to boys and stuff. And Zee just can't stand it."  
  
"Yeah but that's stupid."  
  
"We know that but it's just what she's like. She's a bloody parasite and I hate her."  
  
"Tak calm down." Mar took Tak's hand in his own and looked at her. "I know it makes you angry but you've got to control it." Tak looked at him with her deep purple eyes filled with sorry, then she let out a deep sigh.  
  
"I just can't help it. Zee makes my blood boil, she always did, but there's much more reason to it now. She has no right to make Tenn doubt herself like this. I can't stand what she's doing to her. I offered to go see a movie with Tenn today, said I'd pay for it all but she didn't want to. Tenn loves the movies." Tak pulled away from Mar and fell onto the bed laying on her back. She raised her hand in the air and clenched her fist as though grabbing onto something then un clenched it and let it fall back to her side. Mar watched from where he was perched on the side of the bed.  
  
"There's no way I'm gonna let that scabby little bitch destroy the Tenn I know!" Tak furiously sat up and held up her left hand up as she heavily punched it with her right. Mar winced as he heard the impact of the punch and was shocked when Tak didn't even flinch. Then Taks eyes filled with sadness again and she looked painfully at Mar. "This is all a sick little game to her." Tak said as a lone tear slipped out of her left eye and traced its way down her cheek then came another one, this time from her right eye. Tak wiped it away. "Zee knows she hurting me just as much as Tenn and she's loving it." She said between small sobs of sadness and frustration. Mar moved over to Tak and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace as Tak leaned against his body and into his shoulder as she cried. He soothingly stroked her antennae; all the time neither of them said anything. All that could be heard was the hum of her computers fan and her sad mumbled sobs. About five minutes when Mar could no longer hear Tak crying he decide to break the silence.  
  
"We'll find a way to stop her Tak. I promise we will." When he got no response he looked down, and then her realised, Tak had cried herself to sleep in his arms. Mar gently moved his arms and slowly lowered Tak onto the bed, he placed her head carefully onto the pillow then her reached over and grabbed her blankets and covered her up. He then bent over and kissed her on the forehead, and then he walked out.  
  
It had been nearly two hours since Tak had fallen asleep. Mar sat quietly on the couch, leaning over to the coffee table where he stared at a pile of cards. He was playing solitaire. Then a door opened and Tenn walked out of her room. It was a Saturday so she was still in her pyjamas, as usual. Tak and Tenn always spent weekends in their pyjamas unless they were going out. She walked over to the couch and leant over to Mar.  
  
"Where's Tak." She said quietly, almost a whisper.  
  
"She's asleep, she was tired and fell asleep nearly two hours ago. I don't know if she still wants me to stay the day so I'm waiting to find out." He replied simply.  
  
"Ok. If you need anything help yourself." With that Tenn walked off to the kitchen. Tak was right; Zee had made Tenn very depressed. She didn't have the usual happiness in her voice and she didn't do much of anything. She would spend all her time reading or doing nothing, it was so sad to see such a nice, happy go lucky person meta morph into a sad depressed person who questions the abilities she know she has. Tenn came out of the kitchen and went back to her room.  
  
'Poor Tenn.' Mar thought 'four weeks and she's changed into what she is now. It's not right.' Mar stood up and headed over to Tak's room. He opened the door and went inside. Even in her sleep Tak looked sad and worried for her friend. Mar sat next to her on the bed and reached out to once again comfort her by carefully, slowly stroking her antennae. As he did a small-relaxed smile crept along her face as she slept, it was small but at least it was there. 'She looks so happy when she smiles' Mar thought.   
  
About another half hour passed and Mar decided it was best to wake Tak up, otherwise she would get no sleep when night came. He gently placed his hands on her shoulder and lightly shook her.  
  
"Tak, honey it's time to wake up. Tak." Mar did this for a minute or two and then Tak woke up. Se slowly opened her eyes and winced as the light blinded her. She opened them little by little until she was remotely used to it. She looked about but no one was there so she slowly rolled over. There was a blurred figure perched on the bed, she starred as her eyes focused. Then she realised it was Mar and gave a weak sleepy smile as he reached down and lightly touched her cheek. Tak pulled herself up until she was sitting upright against the bed head.  
  
"I needed that rest. And I know what I've got to do about Zee." Mar looked at Tak confused.  
  
"What?" was his simple reply to her previous words. Tak looked at him as her eyes narrowed and her lips curved round into a frown.  
  
"Something I swore I would never do." Tak harshly whispered as she twisted her body round and hung her legs off the side of the bad and stood up as she started to tell Mar what she would have to do.  
  
**Ok to clear a few things up. 1: That chapter was shorter then a few of them but it captured the moment well I thought.  
2: This is about four weeks after Tenn's first day back at school (chapter 7)  
3: There is no third point.  
I've got plenty of free time lately so I think the chappie's will be coming quite fast over the next few weeks. Lucky you.** 


	9. There's a first time for everything

**God am I whizzing out the chapters lately? Well yes, actually I am. I have too much time on my hands. It's official.  
  
So on with the fic I say.**  
  
Now I've been writing disclaimers for 8 chapters now. And to be truthful I'm sick of it. I've said it in all the previous 8 chapters so I fell that I do not have to say it anymore in this story for a good few chapters. Again on with the fic.  
  
There's a first time for everything.  
  
As the class rushed out of the room to go home Tak got up and walked over to the instructors desk. Tak looked round to Tenn and smiled.  
  
"Wait in the library for me ok?" Tenn simply nodded as she headed to the door. Tak sighed as she watched her friend slowly disappear.   
  
"So you need to speak to me in private." Instructor (yes, for the lack of a better name that's what he's called) walked over to the door and locked it do they were in privacy. " So what is the problem? Is it your studies?"  
  
"No Sir its about two of your students, one of which is my friend. Now this isn't a little personal affair, this is serious." Instructor listened carefully to Tak's words.  
  
"I see. Involving Tenn's attitude lately no doubt. Continue please."  
  
"Thank you Sir. You are correct; it is about Tenn and the way she's been acting. I know what's going on and it has to stop. You know about Tenn's accident she had, everyone does. Well Zee has taken it upon herself to use this to her own advantage." Instructor stood up and looked down at Tak.  
  
"I see and how is she doing that, and why?" Tak walked over to the window and closed the bind as she saw the bus approaching the school.  
  
"Zee and Tenn have never been friends and Zee is always in a one sided competition wit Tenn over the stupidest things like who gets more date opportunities and such trivial matters. Tenn never fights back because she's not bothered, until now. See since Tenn's been back here Zee saw the opportunity to strike. First she tried to make Tenn feel bad about her scar, but that didn't work, and that made Zee angry. So now Zee takes the time to but in and say things about Tenn being unable to do much physical activities and so forth. At first Tenn was ok but as Zee got more forceful and such with her verbal torture Tenn started to become weak, and believe what Zee has been saying." Tak was now sitting on her desk, her legs crossed with her left arm across it and her right arm on top of that with her chin resting in her palm (my apologies if that made no sense.) Instructor was also on his desk, slightly perched against the edge carefully digesting Tak's wards.  
  
"This is a very serious allegation, you are aware of that aren't you?" He looked into Taks eyes as she replied.  
  
"Yes I am aware. I am not doing this as a joke Sir. I'm doing this because it's not right what's happening and I can't let Tenn get hurt like this. She asked me the other day if she was good enough to pass military school, let alone become an Invader." Tak's deep eyes softened at her angry yet thoughtful words. Instructor picked up on this as his antennae lightly twitched.  
  
"I do not disbelieve you Tak. I just have to make sure of these things. Tenn should not doubt herself; she's one of this groups finest, as are you. I can't let this happen to such a worthy student. However I need proof before I can do anything." Taks antennae rose upright at his words. 'He needs proof?' she thought, and then snapped back into the real world.  
  
" If you want proof you'll get it. You have my word now and my friend Mar, you know he's in you group. Mar will back up my words as me, him and Tenn hang out a lot. There's also Zim who has a major crush on Tenn, he keeps asking whys she's acting so differently. All the people she knows in our apartment complex have noticed and questioned me about it as well. You can ask all these people and they will all say similar things." Tak then jumped off her desk and walked over to Instructor and looked up at him. "Then! There's the most important proof you have." Instructor look confused at Tak's words.  
  
"And may I ask what that is Tak?"  
  
"You yourself. You are your own proof because you have seen with your own two eyes how Tenn has changed in the past four weeks. If you question yourself on how you've seen the way Tenn's been acting, then maybe this has all just been a waste of my time." Instructor looked down at Tak stunned. She was right, he had seen Tenn change and he did suspect something was up and that Tenn wasn't just ill like she said she was.   
  
"You would make a great law enforcer Tak. You're right. And now you have told me this my suspicions have cleared up. But are you sure you want me to present this evidence to my superiors?" Tak sat back on her desk and looked at him.  
  
"Look. I never wanted to rat on anyone. I never saw myself doing this but if I took things into my own hands I would have been kicked out. I had no choice but to do this. I've come too far in my training to get kicked out because Zee's torment went two steps too far. I'm better then that I know I am. I don't want Zee to get kicked out, but I do want this to stop. Tak it to your superiors and get this stopped. Only then will I be comfortable with being a rat." Tak got up and walked to the window. She opened the blind and looked out across the grass field, after a moment she looked over to Instructor. "When Tenn can join in the physical stuff again I wanna see her out there, giving it her all and them complaining on the weekend about pulled muscles. That's the Tenn I want. I can't stand her being this sad. It makes me sad, me of all people. You have to do this for us." Tak turnt back to the window and stared for another time.  
  
"I trust you Tak. I know you wouldn't lie about something this serious and I also know you flunked drama in school so I can tell this isn't put on. You may go now and I promise you I'll get this sorted as soon as possible." Tak turnt round and looked at him with thanks written on her face. She walked over to him and hugged him round the waist since it was the highest she could reach.  
  
"I know you won't let me down Sir." Tak let go and stood up straight then saluted him. "Besides it's your duty to take action on reports like this." She lowered her arm and looked at him. "I'll see you in class tomorrow then."  
  
"Yes you will. Tak dismissed!" He then returned Tak's salute and Tak walked out of the room.  
  
Tak stood at the library doors looking through the glass, confused she walked in. A short older Irken with the nametag 'Delilah' pinned to her chest looked at Tak as she entered.  
  
"I'm Delilah the Librarian may I help you?" Tak looked at Delilah and politely smiled.  
  
"I wonder if you can. Is student 349 in here?" Delilah looked at Tak and nodded side to side.  
  
"That's Tenn isn't it? No I haven't seen her come today." Tak looked surprised at Delilah's words.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I am. Why."  
  
"It's just I had to talk to Instructor after school finished. I told her to wait here for me and she said she would. But she's not here." Delilah looked at the log in pad in front of her and frowned.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but she's defiantly not in here I'm afraid." Tak sighed and headed towards the door. She grasped the handle and looked back to Delilah.  
  
"Well thanks for your help." And Tak walked out.  
  
Tak wondered to herself as she rode a bus home. Se sat on her own at the back. 'Maybe Tenn did go straight home. But what if she isn't? Where would she be? She's never done anything like this before, I don't get it.' Tak wondered to herself as she leaned forwards, then suddenly a buzz brought her back to her senses as she suddenly realised she had hit the stop buzzer. Surely enough the bus pulled over and the driver turnt round and faced her.  
  
"Seat 39. Here you are." Tak blinked as she looked at the driver then realised.  
  
"Oh no sorry it was an accident I slipped. My stop has another five to go before I get home." The driver glared at he, as did all the other passengers.  
  
"Well I don't care. You press the buzzer you get of the bus no if's and buts about it. Now move it." Tak didn't have the time to argue. It was obvious that he wouldn't change his mind on the matter. She got up and madder her way to the front of the bus. As she reached the driver she turnt and glared at him before getting off.   
  
"Thanks for nothing then!" Tak scoffed as she jumped down the steps onto the street. The bus pulled away and soon left. Tak frowned and started walking off on her long and tiresome way home. About an hour later she made it home. She walked up to the door and placed her hand on the computerised access panel by the side of the door.  
  
"Status processing...confirming...match found, welcome home Tak." The door slid open and Tak walked in. She pressed the call button for the lift and waited for it to come. As it did the doors opened and a bunch of people rushed out nearly knocking the tired Tak flying.  
  
"WATCH IT!" Tak shouted as she entered the lift and they ran to the door, one of them turnt round to look and smiled. It was a sort of friend Kat. (Tak-Kat I know that was very unimaginative but I can't think of millions of names right now.)  
  
"Sorry Tak. Oh by the way Tenn's home." Tak looked at Kat as the doors slid shut. 'At least I don't have to look for her now' Tak thought to herself as she cursed the cheesy elevator music.  
  
When Tak got home she thought about seeing Tenn but just shouted 'I'm home' before walking to her own room. After the long walk home all Tak wanted to do was sleep.  
  
**Again a short chapter. Maybe this will be a long mass of short chapters? Who knows? Well anyway NO! Tak still is not out of character so don't tell me she is. This is MY Tak before she got all angry and revengie like in Tak The Hideous New Girl. So please don't say she is. That is all.** 


	10. And snuggle time was ruined

**New chapter at last. And although it still seems no one is reading this I will continue to plague you with my fic.**  
  
Disclaimer Jhonen Vasquez owns Tak, Tenn, Zee, Zim and everyone else you recognise from Invader Zim in this fic.   
Mar, Instructor, Zephyr and anyone you don't recognise from Invader Zim belong to me. Unless you for some strange unknown reason want to use them in something of yours, ask! I wont kill you for asking; I will kill you for stealing.  
  
And snuggle time was ruined.  
  
Tak laid on the couch with her face in Tenn's generous pile of cushions that were all over the couch. It was lucky they had large sofa bed or else after Tenn's cushions you would have no where to sit. They always had the sofa half unfolded so there was always plenty of room so sit, or lay or just mess around on but, still had a back to rest against.(My apologies if that made no sense.) Tak listened to the mumbled sound of music that was playing in Tenn's room, Tak could shoot a gun and Tenn probably wouldn't hear. The T.V was on mute as there was nothing on anyway.   
  
Tak was thinking about how things went at the meeting today. Instructor told her that he spoke to his superiors they day before and told him to arrange a meeting in witch Zee was ordered to attend. That meeting had happened at the end of school today so needless to say Tak wondered how it had gone.   
  
Tak rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Tenn still didn't know that Tak had snitched and she was unsure if she should tell her, or let her be. Matters like this always confused Tak. Tak sat up and crawled over to the back and pushed it down, and then she bent down and pulled out the roller and got the blanket from inside. Tak flung the blanket into the air and watched as it floated down, covering the now bed, perfectly. Tak smiled as she threw herself down her head absorbing into the luxurious pile of fluffy cushions. Tak rolled onto her side and pulled the blanket close to her as she snuggled up, she was like this for about a minute when suddenly...  
  
'BUZZ!' The door sounded and a small red light flashed indicating someone was at the door. Tak shot up at the sound and groaned at the sound of company then she got off the bed and walked over to the door.  
  
"Hey Tak how are ya? Great is Tenn in?"   
  
"Oh, um hey Zephyr. Yeah she's in I'll go get her yes." And with that Tak impolitely shut the door in his face as she started to walk off, then she turnt and realised what she'd done.  
  
"Sorry bad habit." Tak blushed as Zephyr silently laughed. Tak stepped aside and let him in. she then made her way over to Tenn's room and went in closing the door behind her.  
  
Tenn looked up as she saw Tak walking towards her and sit on the side of her bed. Tenn sat up and blinked a few times then she spoke.  
  
"So. What's up?" Tenn smiled and Tak returned the gesture.  
  
"Zephyr's at the door and he's asking for you." Tenn's face lit up (not literally) at the young Irkens name and smiled again. "Is there something you're not telling me Tenn?" Tak smirked as Tenn fidgeted uneasily then stood up and walked over to her mirror.  
  
"No." Tenn saw her friends face through the mirror and knew she couldn't lie her way out of this one. "OK. Were going out to a movie together."  
  
"As an item?" Tak enquired.  
  
"No. Just as friends. But I guess you never know." Tenn spun round with a 'how do I look?" look on her face. Tak nodded.  
  
"Fine. HEY! Maybe if you do we could double up. You and Zephyr, me and Mar, it'll be sweet." Tenn blushed and smiled.  
  
"That'd be cool. Guess I better go." Tenn said as she walked to the door. Tak followed.   
  
In the living room Zephyr stood patiently by a chair. He smiled when he caught sight of Tenn.  
  
"You look cool. Ready to go?" Zephyr extended his hand to Tenn and smiled. Tenn looked at Tak and smiled before taking his hand. And with a wave and 'see you later' they were off. Tak closed the door and settled back down on the sofa bed. She smiled as she once again snuggled under the furry blanket and into the cushions. But then it happened again.  
  
Flashing red light 'BUZZ!' Tak got up and started storming to the door.  
  
"Is the whole world against me getting some..." she opened the door and went to shout when she saw who it was. "...Mar! Hi, come in." Tak blushed heavily as he smiled that desirable smile and walked in.  
  
"Ohhh snuggle time was it. No wonder you were mad." Mar turnt round to face Tak who was coming over. As she reached him she placed her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on top before lightly kissing his neck.  
  
"I'm not mad now I know it's you." She whispered softly to him. Mar pulled her away and looked at her with his warm sky blue eyes.  
  
"Really?" He smiled as Tak sat on the sofa bed.  
  
"Really." Was her simple reply. And with that Mar came and sat on the edge of the sofa bed and kicked his boots off before swinging round next to Tak. They sat next to each other for a moment in silence and then Tak wriggled down until she was laying. She looked up at Mar and smiled.  
  
"I think 'snuggle time' just got better. Don't you?" and with that she grabbed Mar and pulled him down so they were lying next to each other. Tak reached over and hugged Mar, nestling her head into his chest as she relaxed. (By the way yes they ARE fully clothed.) Mar returned the hug when all of a sudden they both jumped as they hears a loud (yup, you guessed it. Predictable aren't I?)  
  
'BUZZ!'   
  
Tak stood up furiously as mar started to put his boots back on so as to not look too suspicious.  
  
"For fuck's sake! WHAT!" Tak shouted as she opened the door, only to see someone she would much less rather see standing there.  
  
"What do you want Zee?" Tak said in a bored monotone. Zee looked less then happy as well as she barged past Tak and stood in the middle of the living room. Tak groaned and slammed the door shut. "Don't worry you just invite yourself in wont you!" Taks words were a statement not a question.  
  
"You spineless little bitch! You snitched on me and don't for one second say you didn't because you're the only one who would!" Tak smiled as she saw the frustration building up in Zee's expression.  
  
"OK fine. I snitched. Will you go now?" Tak pointed to the door and yawned placing a hand over her mouth.  
  
"You admit to it? Why? Why did you snitch? I would have thought that to be the last thing you'd do." Zee crossed her arms and gave Tak a look of daggers.  
  
"I did it because your bitchy little mind games went too far. Trust me if I wouldn't get thrown out for kicking you skinny little ass into a hospital bed, that's just what I'd do. But I haven't come this far to throw it all away on something as pathetic as YOU!" Zee stood on the spot looking more then slightly miffed and it was obvious that she didn't know what to say. "Look no matter how much I would like to beat your head in I can't. Because quite frankly I would rather become an Invader and thrash you at that. Snitching on you doesn't get my life ruined. Beating you up and getting kicked out does so I looked at my options and decided to snitch." Tak was now very close to Zee and also angry. Zee awkwardly fidgeted a bit then decided to speak.  
  
"Uh... yeah well I'm on a, a, a official warning now because of you. I coul..." but before Zee could finish Tak viciously cut her off.  
  
"Because of ME! You're the one who tried ruining Tenn's self esteem. You brought the warning on yourself. And I couldn't care less what your reasons for doing that were, the thing is you did it to Tenn and I couldn't take it. She started questioning her own abilities and it was all because of your bloody selfishness about whatever! You're a bitch and I fucking hate you!" and with that Tak ducked down to avoid the oncoming attempt of an attack from Zee and done a low spinning kick, taking Zee's legs out causing her to fall to the floor with a very satisfactory 'thud'. Zee squealed as she hit the floor.  
  
"Oh you're going to pay for this Tak!" Zee retorted as she stood up and dusted of her clothes.  
  
"Am I? I don't think so. You have no proof and that will never leave a mark." Tak glared at Zee. Zee gulped in fear and backed up a few paces towards the door. "You know what Zee? I think your messing with the wrong persons friend. You try what you want with Tenn but I'll always be here. Now don't you for get that." Zee sheepishly nodded as she walked into the door.  
  
"Thi...this won't be t, the end of this T...Tak." Zee stammered as she shakily spoke her words, trying not to sound too weak. Tak shot her arm forward and sharply pointed to the door.  
  
"Get out!" she whispered in a raspy, almost evil sounding whisper. And Zee did. She fumbled with the access port until she touched the right place and she quickly ran out, called the elevator and waited. Tak walked out and peered round the door at Zee.  
  
"If you've got a shred of pride left I don't think you should tell people this ever happened. Do you?" Zee quietly agreed and rushed into the elevator as it arrived.  
  
Tak closed the door and leaned back against it with a sigh. She pressed a button that locked it and looked at Mar as she walked back to the sofa bed. When she reached it she sat down and looked at him with soft, yet frustrated eyes.  
  
"Where were we?" she asked as then laid back down under the covers and into the cushions. Mar once again kicked off his boots and laid beside her. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her as she leaned happily into his embrace and kissed her gently on her forehead. Not much later had he done this, Tak had fallen fast asleep.  
  
**Ohhh I much like this chappy. Yes I do. And for those who are wondering no nothing sexual happened. Tak fell asleep because she was all stressed out. That's all that happened.  
  
I'm still thinking that maybe it is impossible for me to write a long chapter. But then again shorter ones are easier to digest...or at least they are for me. Next chapter? I don't know when. Goes back to school on Monday 6th so time becomes limited to say the least. But even if it takes longer, chapters WILL BE ADDED I PROMISE.** 


	11. School's out for summer!

**I got to stop this. Not only am I writing this fic but I have started drawing pictures for it as well. Although she does not look much like she does in the show I love how my pictures of Tenn come out. She looks so adorable. Maybe when I get a decent scanner I'll sign up on side 7 and put it there. Who knows? On with chapter 11 I say!**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez or Invader Zim. I own the fan characters that I own but not he Irken race. That too belongs to Jhonen.  
  
Schools out for summer.  
  
(Two months after the last chapter.)  
  
A bell rang at the Military training school and suddenly a hoard of rushing students burst through the doors. All sorts of sounds could be heard, laughing, screaming (with joy), gossiping, shouting and all your usual happy people sounds. Inside the building two heads peeked from around a corner, both female.  
  
"I wonder if anyone was trampled in that?"  
  
"That's not funny Tak. But I guess it's safe now...right?" Tenn looked at Tak as she walked into the hallway.  
  
"Looks it. God you'd think there was the universes largest ice cream truck outside. Although I must admit. I am feeling immensely happy." Tak looked at Tenn and smiled as they started walking towards the doors.  
  
"Yeah. Always the best time of year. Unless it's the time of year when you leave." They reached the doors and stepped out into the open, cobalt blue evening sky of Irk almost shining above them. The sky sure was beautiful on Irk, at every time of day, and year. As they walked down the steps Tak took in a deep breath, and breathed out heavily and smiled.  
  
"Ahh. Twelve weeks of pure bliss. I love summer vacation. And I can't wait to spend it with..."   
  
"Mar!" Tak was sharply cut off by Tenn who shat her a playful grin as they walked up the steps of the conveniently waiting bus, doors snapping shut as they stepped inside.  
  
"Hey! And you. Don't say we leave you out cos we don't." Tak half-heartedly stropped as she sat down and folded her arms in front of her chest. Tenn sat down and gave an 'um' of agreement. It was true. Tak and Mar very rarely went out without Tenn, unless it was a special or romantic sort of date. Sometimes Tenn thought she didn't deserve a friend like Tak. Tenn now knew about Tak telling Instructor about Zee in order to help, and Tenn was very grateful for that. When Zee stopped taunting her she realised what she had turnt into and she hated it, but she was back to her old Tenn-ish self now, happy, loves cooking and great fun to be with. Tenn smiled as she thought of all the great things herself and Tak had done, along with Mar as well. Life couldn't get any better.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean what I said, well, not as it sounded." Tak turnt round and smiled.  
  
"Ha! I knew I could make you feel guilty and I did." The smile stayed as Tenn laughed and playfully hit Tak on the arm. Tenn was really lucky to have Tak as a friend.  
  
  
As the door slid open Tak walked in and slung her bag on the floor then walked into the kitchen. Tenn did the same apart from the fact she carefully placed her bag on one of the coat pegs. In the kitchen she saw Tak rummaging through the fridge and smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Tak hit her head on the top of the fridge as she went to stand up and rubbed it then looked at Tenn as she swung the door shut with a look on her face that said 'what?'  
  
"How bout you ring Mar and we all have some 'first batch of vacation pancakes'?" Tenn smiled she really did love pancakes. Tak too smiled as she walked to the living room and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Do I even need to give an answer?" And the answer to Tak's question. No she didn't need to answer. So with that Tenn started getting everything she needed to make pancakes.  
In the living room Tak had dialled the phone and smiled insanely as Mar's voice said...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me. Tak."  
  
"Oh hey babes how are ya?" Tak blushed and was suddenly glad Mar couldn't see her.  
  
"I'm fine. I've got a proposition to make." Mar looked confused at the other end of the line and scratched his head a tiny bit.  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
"Mine and Tenn's, five minutes, first batch of vacation pancakes. You up for it?" Mar smiled gleefully and nodded his head even though she couldn't see it.  
  
"I'll be there!" And with that he slammed the phone down. Tak knew he was already on his way, probably running on his spider legs.  
  
Almost five minutes later:  
  
'Ding dong' Tak was so glad they got the annoying buzzer changed to a chime instead, who in their right mind wanted a glass shattering buzz for a door bell? Tak glided over to the door and opened it as Tenn poured pancake mix into a sizzling frying pan. Mar stood on the other side smiling.  
  
"That smells good. Hey!" Mar leaned forward and hugged Tak tightly. Tak sighed and hugged back as she dragged him into the apartment and kicked the door shut. Tak loved moments like this.  
  
"Smells better in the kitchen. C'mon let's go keep her company." Tak grabbed Mar's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Tenn turnt round as she heard them and smiled.  
  
"Hey Mar, long time no see!" Tenn said in a chirpy tone. Tak and Mar sat next to each other at the new table.  
  
"I know. A day is a long time." He looked at Tak and smiled as he leaned over and gave Tak a nice little kiss. Again, she blushed. All this time and they still blushed in front of each other. Was that weird or was that just what Tak thought? She didn't know but she wished she did.  
  
Two hours, pancakes, and a movie later they all lazed about. Mar slouching with Tak laid delicately across his lap and Tenn cosily bundled up in the overly large arm chair with her red blanket and a few of her cushions, one of which she was hugging. Plates were all over the coffee table with nothing except a few crumbs on each, half empty (or half full) glasses on the warm, under floor heated, carpet tiles and a bunch of credits slowly scrolling down the large, flat, wide screen T.V. With the title track song of the movie playing. Now it was the chill out part of the night.   
  
Everything was so relaxed and peaceful. Tenn had gone to do some reading in her room; she wanted Tak and Mar to have some 'alone' time so she let them.   
  
Tak and Mar sat out on the balcony, sitting on the bench. The bright sparkling stars shone magically against the deep violet backdrop, which was the sky above. The beautiful bright white crescent moon hung beautifully as well, and every few minutes the small form of ships with bright blue engines majestically drifted pass. This was the benefit of having a ninth floor apartment. The views were breathtaking, even the city looked stunning with all the street lamps alight and the glow of neon signs for various pubs, clubs and 24 hour movie theatres that littered the streets. Simply beautiful. Tak sat next to Mar, leaning closely into him with her head firmly yet softly against his chest as he had his arms wrapped around her. They sat in silence, relaxing and taking in the views. It seemed there was more to see then could ever be seen. They had been there for about two and a half hours now but it was starting to get chilly outside. Tak gave a slight shiver as a delicate gust of wind fluttered past like a butterfly. Mar felt her and looked down at her.  
  
"It's getting cold. We should go inside." Tak opened her eyes and looked up at him and nodded with a sleepy smile on her face.  
  
"I agree." She yawned holding a hand over her mouth. Mar smiled and lightly brushed her antennae before picking her up, like a parent with a small child, and carried her inside. He used a spider leg to slide the balcony door shut and carried her to her room, once again using his extra mechanical limbs to open the door.   
  
Once inside he took her to her bed and carefully placed her down and covered her with the blankets. Tak looked up and smiled at him as she sat up.  
  
"And where are you sleeping? Y' goin' home?" Tak tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. Mar just shrugged his shoulders. Tak got out of bed and stood by Mar. She lightly kissed him on the lips and smiled. "You wanna stay here? I'll fold the sofa out." Mar smiled, he really didn't feel like going home now. Not at this time.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Go outside and give me five, I'll help." Mar saluted and made his way out. Tak quickly got changed into her black and white cow patch pyjamas and went outside. Mar starred for a while then smiled. They folded the sofa down and Tak re-arranged all the cushions so they would be comfortable, then she got the blanket out and neatly put it on top.  
  
"Go on. I wanna tuck you in. You treated me like a kid, I wanna treat you like one." Tak smiled and Mar sat down and swung his legs onto the bed and layed down, just like a kid. Tak grabbed the top two corners of the blanket and lifted it up. Then she quickly jumped onto the bad and layed down next to Mar pulling the blanket nice and cosy. Mar didn't say a thing and neither did Tak. Soon enough they were both peacefully asleep wandering about in dreamland.  
  
**Awww. I really like this chappie. It was sweet. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you did please review it.** 


	12. What does it mean?

I do not own Invader Zim, we all know who does. Mar belongs to me.  
  
What does it mean?  
  
Tak sat on the bed holding the shadowed, bloody figure tightly in her arms. The ambulance didn't seem to be coming, she called twenty-five minutes ago and still they weren't there. The figure limply lifted his head up to look at her; his once shiny, clear blue eyes were now cloudy and flat. He was covered in blood, and it was still soaking through the towel Tak had pressed against the wound, she to was covered in blood. He weakly raised a hand to wipe away one of the many tears that was rushing from her eyes. Tak shook violently as she held the half conscious form in her arms, he was becoming colder by the second, he was dying. Tak looked down at him as she picked up a dry towel and placed it over the large wound in his chest, it had barely missed his heart. He winced at the pain as she put pressure to the wound and let out a faint hiss. However he had lost so much blood she wondered if he would make it. She felt his heart once again slow down a few beats, it was now only doing about twenty-two beats a minute, and that wasn't good at all. He looked up at her as she wiped some tears from her eyes again. He opened his mouth to speak but Tak lightly pressed a finger to his lips.  
  
"You need your strength, please, for me, don't speak..." Tak trailed off, her voice a shaken whisper of anger and sorrow. She bent down and gave him a kiss. It didn't matter to her that they were caked in dried blood that he had coughed up; she was with the one person she had ever loved; yet now all those years of, fun, laughter, love, were fading...into nothing.   
  
He wanted to return the kiss but he was too weak. He wanted to tell her that the ambulance would arrive soon and that he'd get to the hospital in time and be saved. He wanted to tell her who did it and tell her that the authorities would catch him. But he couldn't, he probably wasn't even able to talk anymore. He was in so much pain and his throat was so sore from coughing up so much blood, he couldn't utter a single word. Then he slowly started to relax, he felt the pain drifting away and he felt just how nice it was to be loved by someone, by Tak. Slowly everything faded to black as she removed her lips from his.  
  
Tak looked at him as she saw his eyed glide shut. She realised there was hardly any blood on the clean towel she had over the wound, it must have stopped pumping, which meant one thing. His heart had stopped beating. Tak stopped crying as she heard the sound of an ambulance siren in the distance, getting louder, and louder until it was a matter of minutes away. Again her eyes filled with tears as she started shaking again.   
  
She held him closer and tightly as she let out sobs as tears again flowed down her cheeks. It felt like someone was running a blade down her cheek again and again, she had cried so much that it started to burn.  
  
"No...it can't be, please Irk don't let it be." Tak hugged his body tightly as the pain and reality of it all gripped her with an unimaginable sorrow.  
  
"Mar... don't go Mar I need you. I love you come back don't do this to me." Tak now had her arms around his head cradling him like he was an upset child. She stroked his antennae as she buried her head in his shoulders and cried.   
  
"Why, why you, why me, why us. What the fuck did we do to you huh!? You're a coward you know that. I never did anything to you! I still don't know who the fucking hell you are you bastard but I know I hate you! We didn't do anything to you!" Just then the ambulance crew rushed in with a stretcher and two large bags. They stared in awe at what they saw. Tak turnt round, still clinging onto his body, holding on to all what was left. She gave them a look of distress, as one of them went to speak Tak dropped his body and turnt to face them fully.  
  
"You're twenty minutes too late. It'd been quicker if I bloody got a fucking bus to the hospital. What the hell were you doing? Seeing imaginary traffic lights in an imaginary rush hour!" Tak stood up and punched the wall. Her bare hand buckled under the impact and every bone was broken, and as the blood started to pour through the cuts she looked as though it hadn't even happened. One of the medics grabbed a bandage from his bah and went to Tak and tried to grab her hand to bandage it up for the meantime, but Tak quickly pulled her hand back and glared at her.  
  
"Fuck off! Why don't you just let me bleed to death as well? I've got nothing to live for now. Mar was my everything." Tak broke down as she fell to her knees and punched the floor with her already broken hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tak suddenly sat upright. Mar was next to her looking very concerned. Tak was covered in a cold sweat and she was shaking from head to foot as tears rolled down her cheeks. Mar moved over to Tak and hugged her tight; Tak leaned into him and continued to cry. She then looked over to Mar with pain filled eyes.  
  
"It was the same one. This is the twenty-eighth time. Mar I can't take this much more." Mar looked at her sympathetically and stroked her antennae in an effort to calm her down. She had been having the exact same nightmare for weeks now. And every time it frightened her more, that alone frightened him, but when Tak told him what happened in it, he was even more terrified.   
  
"Every time it's the same bloody thing. I don't want to see you like that even if it is only in a dre...no, it's a nightmare." Mar cradled Tak and whispered soothing words to her, but she was still to shaken to pay attention.  
  
"I'll go fetch you a drink." Tak nodded and Mar got up to go and get a drink. Tak picked up a large cushion from the end of the bed and hugged it tightly. Every time the dream scared her more and more.  
  
Mar soon came back with a mug of hot chocolate and handed it to Tak. Tak took it and grasped it, clasping her hands around the mug. She felt the heat surge through her hands and up her hands, proof she was awake. But then again, the pain of the dream felt real as well. Tak took a large drink and sighed as she watched the ripples slowly fade back into the creamy brown liquid.  
  
When Tak had finished she put the mug on her bedside cabinet and snuggled back down under the sheets. This time she was facing Mar, he encircled her in his arms and hugged her tightly, easing her back to sleep, and it soon worked. This had gotten to be somewhat of a routine for them. Not a good routine either.   
  
They were two weeks away from their final exams at military school and if this carried on Tak would be seriously unfocused when it came to it. And if Tak was unfocused she would most likely fail or get extremely bad grades. If this happened she would never make it to the Invaders in training academy. Tak's dream was to become an invader, and once you get bad grades in military school, you never get a second chance; it stays with you forever and cannot be changed.  
  
**Yes it was all a horrible dream. But what 'does' it mean? The only thing I am going to say is that you need to remember the dream as it is a very important part of the story and if you forget it you might not understand what happens later on. I was depressed and angry when I wrote this so it was the perfect times to help get rid of it. I'm really proud of this chapter so please tell me what you think. You can review and/or e-mail me at Nightmare-aik@ntlworld.com   
  
Also if you ever read this and think the rating should be higher could you please tell me as I do not want to get in trouble for being unsure about something. Assuming you will do this, thank you.** 


	13. In his office

I do not own Invader Zim. I do not own Irkens; I do not own Tak and Tenn. Mar however is my fan character so he is mine.  
  
In his office  
  
Tak and Mar sat in General Balniks office patiently. Tak was tightly gripping Mar's hand as some sort of comfort and security. The seconds slowly ticked away as they waited. The room was moderately sized with greyish painted walls like the rest of the school; the desk was placed in the middle with a large padded office chair tucked neatly. Tak and Mar were seated on two smaller office chairs at the other side of the desk. The large windows gave a wide view of the nearby city in all its glory. To the left of the desk was a large bookshelf with a full stock of books onboard and to the right side of the desk were a row of black four door filing cabinets. On the wall hung pictures, one of which looked to be General Balniks final class at military school when he was their age. The other two were paintings. One was the armada gracefully drifting through space with the stars looking like intergalactic fireflies and the other was of two Irkens passionately kissing under a tree at sunset.   
  
Tak and Mar looked round as they heard the doorknob rattle as it opened and General Balniks walked in. They both stood up and saluted him while they waited for the gesture to sit down. General Balniks strode over to his desk and carefully pulled the chair out and sat down, he then nodded and they retook their seats.  
  
"Good morning Trainee Tak, trainee Mar. I called you here because I have received Tak's results from the clinic. It appears that these nightmares are having a concerning affect on Tak. You have indeed become very unfocused and solitary and we have seen this in your work. As you will probably guess I have spoken to the exam board and you previous teachers and we have finally reached a decision." Tak looked at Mar then back to General Balniks, she once again took hold of Mar's hand and gripped it tightly.  
  
"Continue sir." Tak quietly spoke. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear whatever he was going to say. She had her exams in exactly one week's time, what if they didn't offer any help? Now was the time she would find out.  
  
"After examining all your previous grades and getting references for what you are like we have decided that you will still have to take the exam." Tak's heart sank at his words. She knew she was too unfocused to do exams. Her life seemed to have instantly been ripped apart at the seams. Her world had been shattered in a split second and left to drift into a dark, lonely, unwelcoming void. General Balniks then took a deep breath and sat up straight showing his full height. Tak now wondered what was going on. Could it be? Or was this all a dream? Would she wake up or was she awake? She didn't know anymore.  
  
"However. We have decided that although you will sit the exam will not fully take your results into consideration." Tak sighed a deep sigh of relief, now she hoped she wasn't dreaming, wait he was still speaking. "We have noticed that you, Tenn and Zee have always had extremely good grades and attainment. Because of this we will compare their results with your work to find out the questions you would have most likely gotten right. Because of this you will have the grades and be able to go onto the Invader Academy in a years time. You will have to retake the exams at a later date to get accurate results, but this will see you through until then." A huge smile crossed Tak's face as a few tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. In a split second Tak jumped onto her feet and ran round to the other side of the desk. When she was there she stopped and flung her arms around General Balniks and gave him a big ole hug. Tak must have been happy because she had never hugged an adult before. General Balniks hugged back and smiled over at Mar, Mar smiled back.  
  
"Thank you General Balniks. I wont forget this." Tak's happy tears slowly and gracefully slid down her cheeks as she let go of General Balniks and gave him a happy, but still proud and honourable salute. He saluted and placed an arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Now you two have fun. Dismissed." With that he handed over a small blue pass to Tak. She stared long and hard at it for a while then at General Balniks with an utterly bemused expression.   
  
"I'm giving you two the day of. Go on. Go have some fun, relax, unwind, and treat yourselves. Just don't stay here." Tak and Mar gleefully smiled, saluted then ran out the door.  
  
"These kids sure are lively nowadays." General Balniks said to himself as he opened his draw and got out a glass and a bottle, with that he poured himself a small glass of whiskey.  
  
  
Tak and Mar were stopped in the hallway by a hall monitor on their way out. They looked at each other and smiled. Tak got out the small blue pass General Balniks had given them with their names on it.   
  
"Do you have a hall pass?"   
  
"Yeah, wanna see?" With that Tak raised the pass and practically shoved it in the hall monitors face. He pushed the pass back and read it then stepped aside.  
  
"Ok, go on then."   
  
"With pleasure." Tak looked at Mar and smiled happily as her and Mar entwined fingers and held each others hands and walked to the exit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Tak and Mar quietly walked along the wind blew swiftly, lightly tickling their antennae with every gentle blow. The two suns of Irk were out shining in all their golden glory and the turquoise sky had the occasional cloud floating around. The temperature was just right and the riihos sang out their peaceful song as they glided majestically through the sky. They finally reached the park. Not many people were there because of the time of day it was, but that just made things all the more perfect.  
  
"Well here we are. Place looks beautiful today." Tak gazed at the surrounding area and took deep relaxing breaths of the cool and crisp air.   
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Mar quietly spoke as he swept Tak of her feet and scooped her into his arms and started carrying her to the top of the large hill. When they were finally there Tak got out a large violet blanket and laid it perfectly on the ground underneath the large tree above, blooming with pretty orange blossoms and pink soft fruits. The tree rustled soothingly in the breeze, as it brushed passed. Tak and Mar sat down and looked out over the city below. The city looked absolutely breathtaking. The suns' amber rays shone down over the tall and small buildings alike, creating some sort of a mysterious and lovely aura. You could see the cars and busses going about their usual business, driving round and getting stuck at traffic lights, the sound of their horns screeching was only a far distant squeak from where they were sitting. In the sky you could see the planes soaring high above any cloud leaving a trail of orange as it went. Tak could spend all day up here, with or without Mar. It was so easy to just relax and unwind. You could get totally lost in the scenery and dream all your worries, peacefully away. Troubles were almost impossible to dwell on while sitting up here. You could just think and relax and let the world take you away, and that's just what Tak did. Tak quietly slid down so she was lying across Mar's lap and looked uo to the sky up above.  
  
"Tak, Tak..." Mar gently pushed Tak so that she woke up. She stirred and then looked up at him whilst rubbing her freshly rested eyes. Felt so refreshed having being asleep, but for how long?  
  
"Huh?" Tak mumbled as she still struggled to wake up properly.  
  
"You fell asleep about...oh I don't know, say two hours ago!" Tak's eyes shot open at his words.  
  
"You put up with me doing nothing for two hours? What on Irk for, weren't you bored?" Tak was confused, he looked so happy.  
  
"I could never get bored of you. You're so cute to look at and you're so adorable when you're sleeping. Besides, for the first time in months, you actually looked happy and peaceful." Mar's eyes softened as he lovingly gazed at Tak who had now sat up and was facing him. Tak sat patiently and listened.  
  
"Every time I've seen you sleeping you've been tossing and turning and covered in a could sweat. You'll be ranting in your sleep mixed up words spoken with fear and sadness. I don't know what to do when it happens, I try to wake you up but it never works. You get trapped temporarily in a nightmare and can't be woken until it's over. It scares me to see you like that. It worries me sick, so seeing you sleep so happily like that was like a vacation for me. I felt happy and I dunno, weird but nice. It was so perfect to just see you so relaxed." Tak stared at Mar taking in what he had just said. It was hard for her to understand, as she had never felt that way before but despite, she knew his feelings were true.  
  
"I feel better for having some rest. Thank you for not waking me. I really needed that." Tak sat up so that she was level with Mar and kissed him on the lips for a brief moment.  
  
"Thank you for being so understanding Mar. you don't know how much having someone like you means to me. Want to get a bite to eat?"  
  
"I may not know but I'm still glad I can be there for you." They stood up and got off the blanket and Tak and Mar started to fold up the blanket before walking off down the hill into the rich warmth of Irks two glowing suns.  
  
**Not much to say about this chapter. Pleas review or tell me what you think so far. I am open to complaints and criticism both plain and constructive.** 


	14. When somthing taunts the mind, body and ...

**Ah yes another chapter to write, another chapter for you to read. Have fun you lucky people you. Also thank you to the few and far between people who have reviewed and emailed me such nice comments. It's nice and uplifting for me.  
  
A friend at school asked me why I am writing this? I told her why. It is because it gives me something to do so that I can escape for a while from the stress of being in my final year at school stressing over exams and papers that I have to finish. It's so nice to just sit down and relax. So that is why. It is my escape from the stress of living my life. It helps me do something that does not require constant thought and concentration and I can just write what fits in with my story plan and I do not need to be precise like I do when I am comparing the murderers in 'The Speckled Band' and 'Oliver Twist'. That is all!  
  
Also I have just found out what Mar means and I would like to say that although it means a disfigurement Mar is not ugly or in any way disfigured.**  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Jhonen or any of his characters and/or the Irken race. Nothing new.  
  
When something taunts the mind, body and soul.  
  
  
"NO! I didn't do it. I didn't kill him, leave us alone!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wha!?" Tak shot up as she breathed heavily. Her once nicely green body was now pale and covered in a cold and sticky sweat. Her cheeks burned as tears flowed down her face despite the fact that she was not upset about anything. She looked around the room but no one was there.  
  
"A dream? Was it all a dream?" Tak stood up and pulled her damp blanket back as she got up and made her way shakily over to the door.   
  
When she got there she reached out to grasp the handle when she realised that she was trembling rather quite badly. She looked at her arm for a while and then held the other one level to it; they were both shaking. 'It's nothing' she told her self as she shook it of and wearily pulled the handle and pulled the door open. Tak shivered as she stepped onto the cold lino floor tiles while slowly making her way to the bathroom. She reached her destination and entered.  
  
Once she was in she pulled the light pull and the lights came on. Tak closed her eyes and winced as the light hurt her tired weary eyes, she rubbed her eyes and squinted while she got used to the light. When she did she made her way over to the sink and started running the cold tap (it's not like Earth water. Water on Irk has special chemicals so that it does not burn) until there was a sink full of cold water. Tak stared at her exhausted face in the mirror and sighed as another tear slid down the side of her face, dropping with a slight 'plop' as it fell in the half water filled sink. She closed her eyes for a moment and took time to control her breathing, and then she took a deep breath and lowered her face into the sink. The cold water moved about and swirled around her face lapping at the edges where her head was not submerged. Her antennae lightly floated beneath the surface of the water making tiny waves and ripples as they did. After Tak could no longer hold her breath she quickly lunged her head back, flicking the water off her antennae as she gasped for air. She reached for the face cloth and padded her face almost dry and then made her way out of the bathroom. As she walked over to the sideboard she stumbled over the rug as she was still shaking from whatever it was she was feeling, Tak didn't know what she was feeling anymore. As she regained her balance she reached out and grabbed the cord-less telephone and started walking over to the balcony doors.   
  
As the doors swiftly glided open the cool, fresh night air hit her in a gust of playful wind. Tak steeped out onto the cold stone tiles and closed the doors behind her. She gazed at the sleeping city with bright orange street lamps dotted about every few meters or so. She looked over to the clock tower that stood tall and proud over every other building, its florescent green digits lightly glowing the time '4:18am'. Tak placed the phone down on the table and walked over to the railing and peered over the edge, she folded her arms over the railing and rested her head on top.  
  
"It would be so easy to just, give up and... leave it all behind. Never having to worry about... things, not bother about trying to fit in and get jobs done. Wouldn't have a care in the world, cos I ...wouldn't be there. I would be forgotten. What should I do?" Tak looked up at the sky and stared at the stars above, twinkling away, happily dancing on the spot it the deep sapphire sky. Tears once again started to stream down her soft green face falling to the floor making tiny splashes at her cold, bare feet. "What should I do mum? Im so confused and this is killing me. I can't go on like this, and in I fa...fail military school I'll just be a nobody anyway, ...right, I mean that's how it is. Nobody cares unless you're somebody. Who can blame them? But I want to know. I want to know what's left for ME. This cant be it...can it? I want you to be here mum, I need you to be here but it'll never happen. I just want to hold you, and cry to you and I want you to make sure everything's o.k. But it's not, and I can't do those things because your not here. I need your help mum, I aint got no one else." Tak turnt round so she had her back against the railings and slowly slid down so she was sitting, the cold of the stone flooded through her thin cotton night shirt, chilling her to the core, but still she did not care. She pulled her knees into her chest and embraced them with her arms she sat like that for a very long time.   
  
Later still out on the balcony Tak slowly rose to her feet and looked at the clock tower again '4:58am'. She then lifted her leg and placed her feet on the railing standing on one or the horizontal beams across the railings chessboard pattern. She did the same with the other foot until she was standing with the wind blowing against her, brushing her antennae back. Tak looked down again and cringed; she quickly jumped down but collapsed to the floor as her legs started to become so cold that she could only partially feel them.  
  
"Why did you have to die mum? I can't do this on my own." Tak reached up to the table and fumbled around for a bit until she grabbed the phone. She got the phone and held it in her hand as she slowly started to punch in a number. She held it up and waited for a response as it rang on the other end. "Please pick up, please pick up." She waited and waited until the answer phone cut her off. Tak put the phone down and then dialled again and again until someone answered. "I know I shouldn't be calling you at this hour but I need you so much. I want to commit suicide and I need you to stop me." Tak sobbed as she confided in the other person. "I thought about jumping from my balcony. I think I almost did, I got up there and everything but I didn't do it. I felt like I needed to but I don't want to. I saw everything, and I saw me falling, but I wasn't. I jumped down quick and it felt like the ground caved in on me. I almost thought I did do it but then I realised I'd just collapsed. I've been on the balcony for ages. I'm so cold I don't think I can go in. I don't want to die." The recipient spoke on the other end for a while and then stopped. "I'll tell you when you get here. Thanks. I love you." Tak put the phone down and sighed as she looked up at the stars again. "I miss you mum."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tak was in a dark grey room strapped down onto a cold metal table. The spotlights were dotted about the room dimly lighting the place making it look all the more grim. Three other Irkens were in the room. One was a guard who was standing at the door as still as a statue, one was manning a large recording machine while also taking notes and the other one stood over Tak with a large staff of some sort, he was asking her all sorts of questions.  
  
"No I didn't do it... I wouldn't, I couldn't."  
  
"But that's just what you want us to think isn't it Tak?"  
  
"No! I don't want you to think anything I want you to realise that I did not kill my husband."  
  
"And who was it. The stalker again?"  
  
"No. Yes. I don't know. All I know is that it wasn't me. You have to believe me...please."   
  
"How do you know you didn't do it?"  
  
"What? What kind of question is that?"  
  
"Okay. that's it!" the interviewer raised his voice with anger and lifted his staff. He viciously rammed it into Tak's side and it flared up with bright blue electricity. Tak's antennae shot up and she screamed an ear piercing scream and arched her back in pain as the electricity surged through her body, burning as it seemed to coarse through her veins. As he took the staff away Tak collapsed back onto the table with a loud thud as she panted, gasping for breath. Her throat felt red raw from screeching like that.  
  
"You bastard..." Tak voice was quiet and raspy as she tried to speak.  
  
"Take the bitch back to her cell!" The interviewer ordered and the guard came and unlocked the restraints, picked Tak up and roughly slung the weakened body over his shoulders. Tak's eyes started to close and slowly she drifted into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tak! Tak wake up." Mar gently shook Tak, still trying to wake her up. "Come on Tak wake up!" Mar shook her a lil bit harder and she finally started to come round. She stirred a little bit and gradually opened her eyes and saw two blurred figures above her.  
  
"Is she okay?" Tenn looked at Mar for an answer then at Tak. Tak starred as the figures came roughly into focus.  
  
"Tenn, Mar? Is it really you?" Tak slowly sat up and leaned back into Mar's arms.  
  
"Tak why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way?" Tenn's expression was sad and concerned, as she looked down at her cold, weak friend.  
  
"I wanted to but it was too late. At first I didn't think and when I did I was so cold I couldn't get up. I felt so alone and I just wanted someone but no one was there, that's why I called Mar. Im sorry for waking you all up." Tak bit her lip as she refused to cry in front of her friend and her boyfriend. Mar hugged Tak tightly as she sat in his lap. They had brought her inside and yet, she was still so very cold.  
  
"It's okay honey we're here now. Your safe, we'll look after you."   
  
"Yeah Mar's right. And we'll always be here for you no matter what." Tak smiled as she took in what Tenn and Mar had said and it was true, they were always there for her, just like she was for them.  
  
"I know. I was stupid for even thinking I was alone let alone believing it. Im sorry guys."   
  
"Don't be. You want some hot chocolate?" Tenn beamed as she innocently looked at Tak as if it would solve all her problems, which we all know hot chocolate does not have that sort of power.  
  
"Yeah sure Tenn." So with that Tenn got up to leave and make her hot chocolate as Tak and Mar continued to hug on the sofa.  
  
**And another chapter is done. Hope you like it. Sorry if the dreams and reality was confusing, I tried for it to be easy to understand but I don't know if it did. R&R if you want e-mail me or do nothing, what ever suits you best.** 


	15. In an exam comes a message in a message ...

**Because I get bored at school during lunch period I now go into the computer labs and type more of 'The Pair Lost' so I can give you new chapters sooner, you lucky people you.**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen's marvellous creations. They belong to him.  
  
In an exam comes a message; in a message comes a warning.  
  
Tak stood outside the examination hall. Everyone else was working away on his or her first test paper and there she was outside for the fifth time in an hour. Tak took long deep breaths as she tried to calm down but it wasn't working, all she could think about were the nightmares that she kept having. Her mind as in a totally different place, she didn't know where but it wasn't in the exam hall with her. Tak leaned backwards against the wall and sighed.  
  
"Why is this happening for gods sake? Come on Tak forget about it you've got an exam to be doing. What use am I doing to my grade out here." Tak slid down the wall and buried her head in her knees. "Why is this happening? Why here, why now, why me? I can't cope with this." Tak rocked back and forwards on the spot, trying, but failing to calm down. Then she rapidly stood up and took a deep breath. "I can do this. I'm going to forget about the bloody dreams and get on with this. That was then this is now!" Tak stood firm and started walking to the doors, she tightly grasped the handle with her slightly shaking hand and held it for a while, then she pulled it down and pushed the door open as she carefully slid through the gap.  
  
The examination hall was huge although it had to be because it had to fit the whole year group in there as everyone took their exams at the same time. The large brick walls towered above the floor and the domed ceiling loomed up above. The brick walls were painted in a metallic battleship grey colour that dipped in and out of the shape of the bricks. No one could see what anyone else was doing because every part of the hall was sectioned with office dividers giving the person about a square of one metre each side inside the small cubicle. That was the only good thing; no one could see that Tak kept on leaving the hall. Tak made her way back to her seat and she couldn't help but wonder how far behind she was from everyone else. 'I bet Zim's doing better then I am' she thought to herself. Tak carefully slid out her chair and sat down, she picked up her pen and started to wiggle it between her fingers. 'Hmm. In what way has the Irken military service improved its techniques in the last fifty years? What kind of an essay is this anyway? I hate essay proportions of exams.' Tak stared down at her page, she had written the title and her trainee statistics and that was basically it. Her mind was elsewhere and determined not to work. 'Rah. Fuck this' she thought as she dropped the pen on the desk, it rattled about until it settled down and rolled slightly until it came to a stop. Tak stared at the pen as if she stared at it hard enough it would magically jump up and write her essay for her, but it wouldn't, it couldn't, she had to do this. Again she picked up the pen and this time started to write. Then again she stopped. There was about an hour left to go and Tak still had nothing. She knew that any other time she could have written this essay as easy as anything, but today, today was different. Today Tak was still worrying about the dreams, they were only dreams yet they felt so real, and it scarred her so much. 'Forget about it, forget about it. Come on Tak forget about it for Irk's sake this is no good.' Tak folded her arms and placed them on the desk, and then she laid her head on top. 'I just gotta relax. I gotta get through this. I've got to relax.' As Tak laid across her desk her eyes slowly drifted shut as all her muscles loosened up and relaxed. "I've just got to focus, that's all I've got to do." Tak quietly whispered to herself as her mind slowly drifted away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" You're not going to do this. You're being graded according to Tenn's marks anyway so why stress out so much about this?" A figure stood in the shadows with only a thin shred of light casting across its dull deep purple eye. Tak sat on the floor with her knees tucked round behind her. Scattered papers that were all over the floor surrounded her, she looked so sad.  
  
"Your wrong! I can do this I just have to try and I can do this, I know I can." Tak grabbed one of the papers and skimmed over it quickly.  
  
"You know that's not true Tak. I wouldn't lie to you?"   
  
"You would. You're wrong about me I'm not like that I can do this. I can get my own grades, I don't need their sympathy" Tak picked up a pen and started writing on the paper.  
  
"Would I lie to myself? I think not." Tak suddenly looked up from the paper and stared at the shadowy figure before her.  
  
"Myself? What do you mean?" Tak was confused as she starred some more.  
  
"I am you Tak. Can't you see that?" suddenly Tak's eyes shot open in surprise, as her expression seemed unsure of what to look like.  
  
"No. You can't be. How?" The shadowed figure laughed for a bit and then instantly shut up.  
  
"Aren't I? I think I am." And as she said that the figure stepped out into the light and stood proudly as Tak's eyes widened with surprise. "Do you see it now Tak? I told you we are the same but you wouldn't believe it would you?" The newly discovered Tak walked over to the original Tak and placed a hand under her chin as she raised her head. "See I know your trying to kid yourself that you can do this but you cant can you? You feel lost and alone and you don't know what to do. I know how you feel, I've been there to you know. It's not pretty."  
  
"But how? I don't...what?" Tak stayed looking at the other Tak as she moved her hand away and sat on the floor in front of her.  
  
"I know it's hard to comprehend but it's true. And you need to listen to what I've got to say." She reached out her arms and supportively placed one on each of Tak's shoulders. "You need to get away from this place." Her voice came soft and saddened as she continued her words. Tak listened to what she had to say. " If you stay here the single most important thing you love will be viciously ripped away from you. You won't like it but..." she was then cut off sharply by Tak.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving. This is just some fucked up dream it means nothing." Tak stood up and looked down on her dream self.  
  
"Haven't you realised yet? These aren't just dreams, Tak, they mean more then that."  
  
"Well not to me they don't. I love Mar and I'm not running away from him cos you told me too. Your not even real!" Tak's dream self then also stood up and grabbed Tak again.  
  
"Look you have to believe me Tak. Look at me... you're right. I'm not you. I'm someone else. Things happened to me and I not like you anymore. I still have the name Tak, but I'm not really her anymore, because they killed her. You have so much potential and if what I say happens it will all be destroyed." Tak struggled a bit then pulled away from the others grasp.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't understand." Then the dreamed Tak started to walk away from Tak, slowly fading into the darkness from whence she came. "Wait! What do you mean I need answers? I might believe you...come back!" but it was too late, she was gone. Tak went to run after her but she couldn't move, then she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Tak's cubicle she woke up to hear the sound of the exam bell ringing. It was over and she'd slept through a large part of it. She raised her sleepy head and opened her eyes as she stretched her arms and legs. 'That's weird' she thought to herself. 'All that time asleep and I didn't even have a dream. I would have thought I would.' Tak picked up her pen and placed it into her Pak as she pushed her chair in and started to walk to the exit. When she got outside Mar and Tenn were waiting for her.   
  
"Hey Tak. How d'ya feel?" Tenn asked as Tak approached them.  
  
"It will all be destroyed?" Tak said as she walked over to them, not even hearing what Tenn had said. Tenn looked at Mar as he looked at her, they were both confused. Mar looked at Tak.  
  
"What?" He asked as she neared them, but just as soon passed them.  
  
"What will be destroyed? I need to know come back!" Tak cried desperately to know one and then she started running in the direction of the school gates. Tenn and Mar looked at each other confused again then back at Tak.  
  
"Wait!" they both shouted as they started running towards her. They kept running but Tak was too fast for them. She already had a good start on them and she was always faster then both of them.  
  
"It's no good Mar we've lost her. And we don't know where she's going." Tenn panted as they both slowed down at her words. "I'm sorry Mar." Ten sighed, as she didn't know what to say or do.  
  
"What's wrong with her. I don't get it, she's changed so much and no one knows why. I want my old Tak back." Mar looked up at the sky as Tenn stared at the ground.  
  
"We should go home. She'll turn up there sooner or later."  
  
"I guess. I just wish I knew what she was up to." Mar turnt round and started to walk off without Tenn. Tenn skipped along and caught up with him.  
  
"So do I." She whispered to herself. This want normal in the slightest and it was happening at totally the wrong time.  
  
Tak continued to run, she had been for about fifteen minutes now and she had no idea why she was going where she was going, but something was telling her to go there. Tak was running through the city, crossing roads and turning corners. As she run along she turned into the main high street that was full of people. She weaved I and out of all the bodies, occasionally hitting them and not even realising. Sweat ran down her face as she ran further and further, her body was damp and hot but still, she ran on. As she ran towards the middle of the high street she skidded to a halt as an ocean of standing Irkens stood before her. They were watching street performers play music but Tak had no time to waste on such a thing. She looked around for a way to get past it, there was too many people to move past, plus a lot of them were bigger then her so no one could even care about her. Then she saw a doughnut trailer that was a good eight feet tall.   
  
"Perfect!" she shouted and ran up to the stall.  
  
"May I take you order... oh my god!" the lady shouted as Tak jumped on top of the trailer making it shake quite a bit more then it should do. Tak then leaped into the middle of the crowd where the band was playing and fell down into the drum kit.  
  
"What the fuck!" the drummer shouted as Tak collided into the drum kit knocking it everywhere. The crowd gasped and spoke to each other while the rest of the band turnt round to see Tak just getting up out of the damaged mess that was once a very expensive kit.  
  
"What the hell are you doing you short little bitch?" The singer asked as Tak started walking over to the guitarist amplifiers. "What on Irk?" he exclaimed as she suddenly jumped on top of them and flung herself into the air and over the rest of the crowd.  
  
Tak was out of the high street now and running through the outskirts of the city.  
  
"Come back I need to know." She shouted to no one as people looked at her in confusion. " You can't not tell me." She cried as she ran into the road almost getting run over. She carried on running for a long time until she came to the nature park, once she was there she kept on running until she reached the lake.  
  
It was a beautiful place. The large lake was full of crystal clear water and you could see all the little creatures swimming about under its surface and it had a island in the middle with trees and grass. The area around was all long, vibrant green grass that swayed peacefully in the breeze. There were also big trees round the lake as well, tress resembling the Earth willow tree, with long draping branches, like a large upside down mop head. Tak stood by the edge of the lake and started down at her reflection. She was breathing very heavily and was now tired so she sat down and dangled her leather boot encased feet into the water and delicately swayed them about making ripples and a soft sound of tiny waves. Again she looked down at her reflection, she looked exhausted.   
  
"What is it you were saying? I didn't hear or see you say it but part of me knows you did." Tak looked at the water, hoping for something, but nothing came. "What will be destroyed, how?" Then Tak looked up as she saw someone on the island in the middle of the lake.   
  
She was about a foot taller then Tak and had large purple eyes, just like Tak. Her antennae were long and curled poker straight just like Tak. The only thing about her that didn't look like an older version of Tak was the fact that she had a large silver metal pipe on the side of her head, curving from the front, round to the back. The She was wearing a deep violet dress that stopped at her knees at the front, but at the back went to her ankles and it had a bright pink collar and sleeves and I pink circle in the middle of the chest. She wore large, knee high, black leather boots that had two chunky silver clasps at the top and bottom and the toe of the boot was totally encased in a silver coloured metal. Under her dress she wore the usual black pants.   
  
"You know what I told you." Tak pulled her feet out of the lake and stood up, confused.  
  
"But I don't know. I wouldn't be asking if I did." Tak pleaded, trying to find out what she wanted to know.  
  
"I have already told you. You might not know at the moment, but one day you will remember what I said. Then you'll see. Good bye Tak" And the figure turnt to leave.  
  
"No Tak wait." Tak shouted not realising fully what she had just said. The figure turnt round and looked at Tak.  
  
"Yes?" She answered simply.   
  
"Why did I just call you Tak" That's my name." Tak was confused as she realised that she had just called a total stranger by her own name.  
  
"Because it is my name also." She walked to the edge of island and jumped into the air performing a somersault and landing in front of Tak. She placed her hand onto Tak's cheek and smiled. "I am you.... Good bye." Then she jumped back to the island.  
  
"What? You are me...how? Tell me!" but it was no good she was already gone. Tak sighed as she turnt round and started to walk off. All that and nothing. "Why was I drawn here? And who was Tak? No! She isn't me, she can't be Tak. Who was 'she'? I might as well go home." And so she started her long and tedious journey home.  
  
**Oh my that was long wasn't it? Sorry it was hard to understand. I tried to write it so it wouldn't be but I don't know if I succeeded. I'm quite proud of this chapter so please, please, please review and/or e-mail me and tell me what you think. I'll be very happy if you do. I'll try to do the next chapter soon but with my exams coming up oh so very soon I have a million and one things to do but I will try to get some done in school like I said up top. See you in either a review or the next chapter. Bah bye!** 


	16. Tak's point of view

**Wow it's been a long time hasn't it? That would be because we changed our Internet and stuff got complicated and the computer went al sill on me for ages so I had no Internet to upload with. Very long, confusing and boring. Sorry for the delay.  
  
This is a little go I wanted to have with writing from a point of view so tell me how I did**  
  
Disclaimer: Have you read the other 15 chapters?  
  
Tak's point of view.  
  
I don't know what's going on with me lately. All these dreams and odd feelings, I don't even know how to handle it all. I been to my doctor countless times now but still, no one knows what's wrong. I have been referred to a specialist so maybe I will get some of the answers that I seek shortly, I can only hope at this moment in time.   
  
As for the exams, I don't even want to talk about it. I've got three left to do and I know im going to do terrible, just like I have on the other three. I just wish I knew.  
  
I wish I knew why I'm having theses dreams. I wish I knew what it means. And most of all, I wish I knew why five days ago I saw myself. And I'm not on about in the mirror either, it was me, standing in front of me and then moments later it was gone, and that wasn't a dream, it was real and I was awake, I know that for a fact. Even more so though I still cant stop thinking about why I went there. I ran for Irk knows how long to the 'Nature Park' and I didn't hardly stop once. But I didn't know why I went there, heck, I still don't. Something told me, it told me to go there and I couldn't block it out, I had to just to see. I needed to do it to see what was there. But im not sure if I like what I saw, how could I? It was me standing in front of me, she was identical just, somehow she looked older. She wasn't real... but I felt her, I saw her and I heard her...was she real? Could she be real? I can't see how she would be but she must've been because she was there. She touched me.   
  
I remember when I got back Tenn and Mar were at the apartment and they looked so worried when they saw me. Mar just stood up and Tenn came running over to me. They said they ran after me but couldn't keep up and then they lost me. They started to ask me a ton of questions, but I couldn't answer them. They wouldn't understand, how could they if I didn't? I just felt so surrounded and claustrophobic, I shook my head and ran to my room and locked my door quick. I ran to my bed and flung myself head first into the pillows and cried, I cried. I've cried so much lately it's unbelievable. I knew they were only worried about me but I just couldn't face it, I didn't want to deal with all the questions I knew they would ask. I think I feel asleep because I woke up, I don't know how long for because I didn't know the time when I arrived home but I knew I had fallen asleep. I sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes then opened them, everything thing was in its place, I wasn't dreaming. I leaned over to my bedside table and picked up my laptop and opened it. I crossed my legs and placed it on my lap as I typed in my password, once logged on I went on the Internet. I think I need a hobby. Something to try keep my mind off everything that happening to me lately. I needed something to keep me occupied for a while, but then again I wanted it to still be useful for when I'd finished. I never imagined me being good with D.I.Y so making a cabinet or something of the sort was out of the question, I can't make crafty things either so I couldn't do that. I needed something useful, but what? Then I realised what I should do, it couldn't be too hard. I got up the site I needed and waited for it to load, this could be interesting to build and useful afterwards as well. I went looking through the site and found everything that I needed. I ended up buying end of line parts (I'm not made of money you know) and all the tools I needed. I got to the checkout page and typed in all my details, and then, I pressed 'submit order?' it was done. It cost me ten weeks of pay but it was worth it...  
  
Four days later:  
I was in my bedroom reading a book, Tenn was out with her new "boyfriend" (third one in five weeks) and Mar was busy doing a favour for a friend. So I lay there on my bed just reading this book when I hear the doorbell chime. I got up and placed my book on the table and walked out of my room and answered. There was a tall Irken standing there with a crate next to him on one of them wheelie cart things with a clipboard rested on top. He looked down at me and smiled. I remember him saying,  
  
"You Tak?" I looked back at him.  
  
"Yeah. Is it for me?" he just nodded and handed me the clipboard.  
  
"Sign on that line, that line and in that box there and were done." I did as he said then he grabbed the handle of the cart and wheeled it in. "where d'ya want it."   
  
"Oh. Umm this way." And I led him to my room. No one needed to know what I was going to be doing. It would be my little project that no one would know about. So after I saw the delivery guy out I went back to my room and looked at the package. As I looked at the crate at the end of my bed I realised that I didn't have a crow bar to open it with. Then I saw a small case on top of the crate. I reached up and opened the top and pulled out what was inside. What was it? You might wonder. Well it was the most conveniently placed crowbar I have ever seen in my life. So without further ado I started to open the crate, putting the crowbar under each edge until I could pull the top off, and I did. I peered inside and saw smaller packages resting on top of the huge pile of packaging peanuts, each box was labelled and I found the first one I would need, 'Tools'. I reached into the crate and got the box out and opened that as well. I was happy because all the tools I had ordered were there. I pulled out another box labelled 'outer shell parts and instructions' and opened it there were lots of individually wrapped pieces of metal all shiny and silver and still looking brand new. A smile crossed my face as I continued to open boxes until all of my parts were everywhere. I sat down and took the time to properly go through what I had making sure my order was correct. It was.  
  
Two hours later:  
  
The main body parts and the head were done now and I was proud of what it looked like. It stood about .......... tall and was nice and shiny. It had two big holes where it eyes should be, it had cute little legs and a shiny white square on it's chest. The one thing I had spent more money on was its arms, because I saw these really good arms. One was just normal but the other had this claw. It just looked cool so I had to have it, plus they were also pre-wired which is a convenience I couldn't pass up, all they needed was to be connected. It sat on my desk and hung its head to the ground. I was proud of what it looked like, even if it was just an empty shell at the moment. I would have to do all the circuitry and wiring later because the doorbell rang again.  
  
I answered the door and it was Tenn i smiled at her and she weakly smiled back.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked confused  
"Boys. I don't get it you tell them you don't wanna go out with them any more and they still insist on walking you home. Its stupid."  
  
"Oh I see. So um, where is he?" I might have known Tenn would dump him, he wasn't her type, although the amount of boys she goes through, I'm not too sure what is.  
  
"Oh that? I didn't want to walk home with him so I jumped in a cab and locked the door so he couldn't get in. and then the looser phoned me and said I'd mistakenly locked him out of the taxi, I mean as if. He was such a looser and I could do better." Tenn walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on then turnt round and beamed a huge smile at me. "I'm having tea! You want some?" 


	17. Unit 4239872g

** What a terribly long wait I gave you guys. Sorry about that. Any way exams all over now and I am back into the right frame of mind to complete this fic. Onwards we go skip! **  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez or Invader Zim. I own the fan characters that I own but not he Irken race. That too belongs to Jhonen.  
  
Unit 4239872g  
  
" Unit 4239872g reporting for duty." The small robot spoke in a female voice as it raised its arm to a salute; Tak stared at it for a while then blinked in confusion.  
  
" Unit 4239... what? Ok that is not going to work. Hmmmm, lets see. Mimi!" The small robot tilted its head and made a noise that sounded like blip. "I'll name you Mimi.  
  
" Mimi reporting for duty." The small robot chirped as it happily closed its eyes. Tak smiled, it was a cute little critter, very cheery looking.   
  
" Companionship. Your duty is to be nice." Tak knelt down to Mimi and offered her her hand. Mimi looked confused as she stared at Taks hand then she looked up at Tak's face.  
  
" Companionship???"   
  
" Yeah!" Tak giggled. " You are to be a friend and assistant." Tak picked the confused Mimi up and sat her on the bed as she sat opposite. " Keep me company and help me out."  
  
" I can do that. And I clean!" They both giggled then looked at each other for a while. " Friends... Friends bake cakes?" Tak smiled and made a small sound.  
  
" Great idea. We can make some before Tenn gets here." And so Tak and Mimi walked out of the room to go and make cakes.   
  
An hour later.  
  
BUZZ!  
  
" That'll be Tenn. Mimi you hide til I give the signal we agreed on ok?" Mimi just saluted and hid behind the breakfast bar with the cakes. Tak moved over to the door and opened it.  
  
" Locking me out are you? That's nice, wait...speaking about nice what is that smell?"  
  
" How'd it go? Is it love?" Tenn blushed as she bowed her head then held out her hand. Tak gasped and grabbed it. " A companionship ring? Oh wow! Zephyr gave you this?"   
  
" I know. He's like a total sweetie. I feel so warm and special." Tenn sat down on the couch with Tak and stared at her hand.  
  
" I remember when Mar gave me my companionship ring. I felt like that too. Well this causes for a celebration. Surprise!" And with that Mimi came running out with a tray of cakes. Tenn smiled then turnt quickly to confusion.   
  
" Where did that come from...?" Tak smiled.  
  
" That's why I've been so busy lately. I figured it my keep my mind of, well you know."  
  
" Yeah, no way your own robot? Cool you built it." Tenn reached out and picked a cake then smiled at Mimi.  
  
" My name's Tenn. Nice to meet you."  
  
" I am Mimi it's a pleasure." Mimi then went back into the kitchen to clear up the mess.  
  
" Wow that's cool." Tenn whispered. " So has she worked, at keeping your mind of things?" Tak frowned and looked down at her feet.  
  
" Mmm, I don't know. Not all that much. I just got to get on with life."  
  
" That's not true Tak. Look this is tough on you, don't bottle it up, you gotta show how you feel or it'll get worse." Tak looked away out to the sky beyond the window.  
  
" And be a depressive freak that no one wants to be near. I feel like I'm driving everyone away, how do I show that?" Tenn shuffled her feet uneasily. She wanted to be a good friend but she didn't have a clue about what to say or do in this situation. No one even knew what was wrong, and Tak had seen all the top doctors.   
  
" I didn't mean...uh, what I'm trying to say is..."   
  
" Just leave it! I don't want to think about any of this!" And Tak got up and stormed out the door. Mimi rose to follow but Tenn grabbed her.  
  
" Tak needs some time." Mimi frowned and nodded, Tenn set her down and Mimi went back to cleaning.  
  
** Short chapter I know but It's been so long. I'm just getting back into the swing of this fic. It's very different to my other fic I have up here. If you could check it out I'd be very grateful.**  
  
NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A PROPER ONE I PROMISE! 


	18. So that could be me?

** Ok here we go. I'm trying another chapter. I'm sorry if it is not up to the previous chapters standards but I am trying to get back into the story of this fic.  
  
AN/ The older Tak from the future is here on known as the vision. Just so you don't get too confused. Tak's future self who tell her all this stuff is written as the vision so that Tak and Tak doesn't get confusing.**  
  
Just a little note. If you are interested I have fan art of Tak and Tenn and even Mar on my deviant art website. I also have some art of characters from my other fic [Y] Its Just Death and some pointless anime art too. Please check it out I'll be your friend! Find them here at   
  
http://aquilla.deviantart.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jhonen Vasquez or Invader Zim. I own the fan characters that I own but not he Irken race. That too belongs to Jhonen.  
  
So that could be me?  
  
Tak and Mar strolled along the beach holding hands, soft sand cushioning their feel as the walked along. The sun was setting and the sky was an array of beautiful colours, which sparkled on the waters surface with the sound of gentle waves lapping against the shore quietly, surfed the air. It was a fairy tale setting, everything was so perfect, the only problem was, Tak was depressed again.  
  
Tak thought about what the other person from her dreams said; about having to go and leave behind the single most important thing she loves the most. But the only thing Tak loved in a way like that was...Mar, and she could never leave him.  
  
" Mar..." Tak trailed off her sentence and looked away out to the ocean. Mar looked at her and sighed then he stopped walking.   
  
" Tell me, Tak. I need to understand you so I can help." Tak just kept her eyes sadly half closed still looking to the ocean and beyond. Her antennae swayed quietly in the breeze and her dress brushed against her legs.   
  
' He can't help you.' A familiar voice spoke in her head.  
  
" I know." Tak sighed. Mar looked at her and shook his head.  
  
" If you know then why wont you talk to me?"  
  
' Why are you hurting yourself? I know it hurts you to be with him.'  
  
" Because it would hurt either way." Tak walked closer to the water and stood so the waves swam around her leather-clad ankles.  
  
" Tak, I want to be here for you. I want to make sure it wont hurt."   
  
' Will it hurt more or less?' The words echoed in Tak's head for a second before she spoke.  
  
" I don't know." Mar looked shocked at Tak's reply, he stared at her then looked away.  
  
" You don't know if you want me to be here for you? Tak what's this all about?" Mar turnt around so his back was now facing Tak's back. " I don't think I understand this, Tak."  
  
' It will hurt less, because you wont know what will happen. How can it hurt if you do not know what it is? You'll be better away from this place.'  
  
" I don't know. Maybe I'd know if you told me what will happen." Mar spun round and stepped forward a bit.  
  
" How can I tell you what I don't know!?" His voice raised but he still received no response from Tak.  
  
' I cannot tell you. I cannot alter the past; it has to be your decision. I am simply advising you.'  
  
" Then you're not helping me..." Tak flopped down and sat in the wet sand beneath her with a sigh and a splash of water. Mar shook his head and walked over to her. " Can anyone help me?"  
  
" I want to help you Tak. Why are you being this way!" Mar grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit. Tak looked at him in surprise.  
  
" Being what way? I haven't said anything to you."   
  
" But all that stuff, I... I heard it, you said it." He sat down by her as both their expressions saddened.  
  
" I wasn't talking to you...I cant..." Mar then suddenly shot up again and had a hint of not anger but disappointment in his eyes, Tak didn't like that look, it made her feel guilty. But there was no way she could talk to Mar about this. He'd never believe that all this was because some dream person who is an older, emotionally broken and possibly dysfunctional version of herself.  
  
" Why hun? Why can't you talk to me? That's what lovers do, we help each other out." A tear fell from Tak's large deep purple eye and she looked away quickly.   
  
" I just can't tell you! I... I'm sorry."  
  
" Well you don't seem sorry!"  
  
" That's not fair Mar and you know it!" Tak was now standing again and her glare was fixed on Mar, but he didn't flinch. " I don't want to tell you. Respect my wishes will ya?" As Tak started to walk away Mar watched her, not knowing whether to stand his ground and stay put, or to give up and chase after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Oh god! I should have gone after her! I have no clue where she is..." Mar was pacing the room as Tenn and Zephyr just watched.   
  
" Ummmm, she'll come back right? I mean you can't have pissed her off that much surely." Zephyr pushed Mar into a chair while Tenn handed him a drink.  
  
" But she wasn't pissed Zeph. She was really upset and, stuff." A worried look crossed Tenn's face as she glanced across to Zephyr who didn't seem to realise the difference.  
  
" That is not good..." Tenn sighed as she walked into the kitchen to get another drink. " You know she's fragile at the moment Mar. What happened?" Mar scratched his head as his left antennae twitched.  
  
" She was saying stuff and I was answering and her answers made me angry then she told me she wasn't talking to me because I couldn't understand and because she just can't and..."  
  
" Whoa man take a breath will ya! Geeze." Zephyr pushed Mar's drink to his mouth and made him take a large drink from it. " Better?" Mar nodded for yes then hid his head in his hands.  
  
" I'm such a fool. I just lost the best girl I ever had." Tenn giggled as she re entered the living room.  
  
" Come on, a tiny little argument is hardly gonna break you two up. Your like two surfaces bonded with super glue, nothing much is gonna break you two apart."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tak was back at the nature park, it seemed to be the only place she could be alone. Apart from the fact that her other self was always there.  
  
" You do that and you'll be bringing more pain into your life and that of another."  
  
" But I've always dreamt of it, and Mar has too we've talked about it!" Tak stared at her reflection in the lake when suddenly the water parted and the older vision of herself rose from beneath then the water surrounded her like normal. She reached up and grabbed Tak by the shoulders and pulled her into the water with her. Tak screamed with surprise as her whole body was submerged in water. The vision who still had hold of her shoulders pulled her above the surface and Tak gasped for air.  
  
" You must believe me Tak! I want to stop you from having the life I had, because I know it will be the same for you. I don't want any to feel the pain I did. I don't want you to be hurt." Tak's antennae limply drooped down the back of her head, held down by the wet. A tear slipped down her cheek as a pain shone in her eyes.  
  
" You're hurting me now! All this crap you keep telling me makes me hurt." The vision looked down at Tak with saddened eyes, the moon's reflection shining on the metal pipe implanted on the left side of her head. The vision moved a hand off Tak's shoulder and slowly raised her hand to the implant, carefully tracing the details with her fingers as a tear ran freely from her eye.  
  
" I don't want you to have one of these. They hurt like hell and look unsightly too. Plus we don't need them. I don't want you to have these either." The vision still looking down at Tak rolled up her sleeves. " So perfect. Your skin, beautiful, soft and untouched." The vision then took of her glove and rolled u her own sleeve. Tak gasped at the sight. A vast array of cuts and bruises covered her dried out skin. Tak traced a cut with her fingers surprised at how swollen the surrounding area was, it would surely leave a scar, a scar like the others that crept up her arm.  
  
" How..." Tak whispered in a low voice still staring in shock at the terrible condition of the arm that once looked like her own.  
  
" They did it to me, and that's not the worst. I have other scars. The people at the place beat me, fun, that's all I am to them. And I'm defenceless against it, locked in a small room wearing nothing but a uniform consisting of a vest and small shorts. With nowhere to go and nothing to protect myself with, my hands are bound and I am open to attack. And they beat me, often breaking my skin with the merciless blows their fists inflict on me, but often deliberately cutting me with blades or any sharp object lying around." Tak couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she could see the marks so she knew it was true. And she was being told that the same thing would happen to her. The thought scared Tak, but still she knew she couldn't leave Mar, after all things might work out differently this time...right?  
  
" Why do you let them do it to you?" The vision looked away from Tak and wiped a tear away from her eye.  
  
" Because there is nothing I can do to stop them."  
  
" Oh. But here, now, you're real right? I can here you, I can see you and I can even touch you."  
  
" Yes I am as real as you are, I am no longer coming to you as a vision, here now I am here as a person."  
  
" So then why don't you stay here? You don't have to go back to that place." The vision looked at Tak with doubtful disappointed eyes.  
  
" I cannot stay here. It is not right to mess about with the past present or future unless extremely necessary. I can't stay here because it would alter my time and this time you live in. I can only wish to help you out by giving you information on what I know. I can not do any more then that."  
  
" So where do I have to go to change things?"  
  
** Oh no! Could it be Tak is actually debating whether to go away or to stay where she is now with Mar? You will have to read the next chapter to find out.  
  
BY THE WAY! Could I please get some reviews on what you all think about this? Something to me doesn't feel right about this story and I would be very glad if you could help me try and pinpoint it. Reviewing only take a few minutes guys. If you do not want to make a public review please feel free to e-mail me at AquillaAik@aol.com ** 


End file.
